Transformers: We Stand Together!
by WolfPrime567
Summary: Blackwolf and Arcee can finally solidify their relationship, but when Blackwolf gets hit by an awful virus, leading him back to the Decepticons, can he break free and help his family? Or will he be the destruction of Earth? AN: sorry It's been a while, been away with my folks but I'm back now! please review, give me your opinions and enjoy! Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ:Alright mechs and femmes, I'm Back! So this is my first AN, If you've not read my past stories, they may help you understand this one a little bit better, but I know some are pretty short, some aren't really that good, but I'm trying, which is why I really appreciate reviews, I'd like to know your opinions, but please don't straight up tell me they suck cause I'd be really bummed out, just tell me what you think I need to do to help my stories. Disclaimer:(as I always said in the descriptions) I own nothing except Blackwolf. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A month has passed since Grimlock has joined Team Prime, though being too large for the base to handle he had earned the trust of he family of Autobots. Blackwolf and Arcee's love for each other has deepened, but it was also distracting the two of them. The family of Autobots is still unaware of what the Decepticons, or MECH is planning and still no incursions have happened and the family of Autobots continues to grow bored.**

Jack was at work, Miko and Bulkhead were out dune bashing, Bumblebee and Raf were at the arcade, the rest were at base.

Ratchet walked into the center of Omega two and stopped and listened for noise, absolute silence. He sighed contently until, "CRASH" he winced and looked into the room and saw that Grimlock had stepped on a welding torch accidentally. "Grimlock, I NEEDED THAT!" he yelled frustratedly.

"Oh this'll be good." Blackwolf said as he entered the room. The giant looked at Ratchet and slightly whimpered. "Me sorry Ratchey." he apologized. Ratchet only huffed knowing not anger the dinobot.

"It's okay, It could be worse." he explained, right before Grimlock slightly turned and knocked over a neat stack of metal barrels with his tail. Ratchet grimaced and ran his servo down his faceplate.

"It's like a nightmare that will never end." he huffed. Blackwolf was dying of laughter about the whole situation.

"Don't you have a mission to be on?" asked Ratchet wanting to make him leave so he could have a little more peace and quiet, bar having Grimlock in the room.

"You know I don't, no one has for seven months!" exclaimed the tall bot, explaining the boredom of not having a mission for so long.

By now fall was closing in and everyone was readying for Halloween. The costumes were being stocked, the candy prices were raised, and the setting was getting spooky.

"Well can you go find something else to do instead of mock me?" asked the medic. Blackwolf sighed and leaned up to start walking.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted, see you later…Ratchey." he laughed on the inside as the orange and white medic grimaced. He then started walking towards Arcee's quarters to have someone to talk to.

When he walked up he knocked on her door, a few moments later it opened and she was there, as beautiful as ever, he couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous blue, pink ringed optics. "Ummm, Earth to Blackwolf." she said trying to get his attention.

He snapped out of his dazed state, "Hey cee." he said softly.

"Something wrong?" she asked him being there for him if something was wrong.

"No, just bored out of my processor." he explained in frustration. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind.

"We all are Wolf, we just need to be prepared for when the cons decide to attack." she assured the large mech.

"You know it's funny, last month I was telling you to slow down, now it's the other way around, is this gonna be a thing?" he wondered, trying to lighten the mood.

"Tee-hee-hee, very funny." she frowned, unamused. He then stood lightly with his back straight.

He thought for a minute and finally got an idea that could calm their restless minds. "Let's go for a drive." he grinned, finally having an idea of what to do for several months.

"Sounds good, let me tell the others and you meet me outside." she explained, he walked off to the doors and walked out.

"Well bots, me and Wolf are headed out for a while." she declared. Ratchet simply waved them off. Grimlock only looked up at them before bringing his large rock down to sharpen his sword.

"Where are you going Arcee?" asked Optimus who was working on the central console.

"Just out, we wanna get some fresh air, can you get Bee to pick Jack up from work?" she asked starting to grow impatient to leave.

"Of course, have a good time Arcee, and if you need any assistance, immediately call base for help." he explained.

"Yes sir." she finished turning and exiting through the door quickly, Ratchet noticed her restlessness, in fact he'd noticed it for a while whenever she did something with Blackwolf.

"There's something else going on between those two, Optimus." he frowned, standing up from his crouched position.

"Maybe, but even if there is old friend, we have no right to intrude in anyone's private lives." explained the prime.

Ratchet frowned further, "I know that prime but, it's something else..." he wondered before dropping it.

Little did they know what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Outskirts of Jasper, Nevada)**

The blue motorcycle and black saburban drove across the long, peaceful desert road. They finally came up to their stop, and pulled over. They both transformed and stood up, together they walked through the pathway of trees leading to their little hideout.

Arcee laid down and scraped her servos across the grass, feeling it reflect off her metal. Blackwolf then laid down next to her and got himself situated, he saw her left servo open, he reached over and took it into his much larger one.

She sighed as she admired the stars, and the vastness of space. He however was admiring beautiful faceplate, and her drop-dead gorgeous gorgeous optics.

She caught his staring and smirked, "Enjoying the view?" she smiled smugly as his optics went wide, if his faceplate weren't silver he would be blushing hard.

"Sorry, can't help it, I just can't stop looking at you Cee." he admitted looking into her optics. She smiled before looking back to the stars.

A shooting star crossed the sky above them, something replayed in his mind and he went defensive, drawing his free servo's laser cannon and his battle mask sliding out. "Blackwolf?!" she asked, startled by his sudden actions.

He regained his focus, and realized where he was, he changed his cannon back to it's servo and put away his mask. "I'm sorry, when I saw that, I saw Drift's ship being shot down. Frag my mind playing tricks on me!" he said angrily.

He sat up deep in thought, she let go of his servo unwillingly sitting up with him. "Hey, that wasn't your fault, okay?" she spoke softly, trying to assure him.

"Arcee, it scares me that if I mess up, the same thing could happen to you, I can't lose you. If anything ever happened to you, I'd never be able to forgive myself for not being able to protect you." he frowned, feeling his optics become glassy with energon tears.

"Blackwolf, If I were to get killed, I wouldn't want to see you just rot, and slowly fade away into darkness. Understand me? Don't let my fate be what decides yours." she explained, patting his back.

"Blackwolf look at me." she said, wanting his attention.

He slowly turned to face her and she leaned over and kissed him. They held the kiss for several minutes before separating .

"Arcee I can't imagine life without you anymore, and I want a better, longer life with you." he admitted. Her optics widened at his truthfulness.

"But what about the wa-" he stopped her by placing his large index digit over her mouth.

"Doesn't matter to me as much as much as you, Arcee I don't want a long life if it's hollow and I have nothing to live for, I'd rather have a short and happy life, a life w-with you..."he trembled.

"But that would mean…" she stopped, her optics widening, realizing what he was saying.

"Yeah…I want to spend my life with you." he said confirming his feelings for her.

She took a moment, treasuring his words. "Blackwolf, I'm a mess, I'm a war-torn bot, do you want to give up your life...to spend it with me?" she asked making sure he wasn't bull-scrapping her.

"Cee, I'm not giving up anything, if spending my life with you is what I want" he explained, she took a double-take treasuring all of this.

"But I want to give you the option, you don't have to do this with me if you aren't ready." he assured her, giving her the option to turn back.

"You said you love me all the way down to your spark, now prove it." she said before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pecking him a kiss on the lips.

He returned it by nearly devouring her mouth they held each other, deeply kissing and getting lost in the moment.

His servos found their way to her wide, curvy waist, he ran his servos along her soft curves, she broke the kiss and gasped in return. He then proceeded to lean into her neck and begin kissing it. She moaned in response as he repeatedly kissed her neck.

They barely noticed the light beams connecting their spark chambers. The two colored beams of blue and yellow danced together, combining their sparks. They were in the act of becoming sparkmates.

Later that night two stars one more blue and one more yellow than usual stars seemed to connect together as if they were the sparks of the couple joining together.


	3. Chapter 3

Arcee slowly stirred, opening her optics, wincing at the morning light. She sighed happily, remembering the events from the last night.

"By the allspark, last night was incredible, I can't believe it, we're...we're finally sparkmates" she thought quietly, still shocked to know she could have such a life.

She looked to her left and saw her new sparkmate, he was still asleep, she was trying her best not to wake him, wanting to let him sleep. She pulled out her holo tool and checked the time. It was eleven o'clock in the morning! They had slept too long...wait, nothing was going on at base, she was worked up for nothing.

She heard a yawn and looked to her mate, he extended his arms, stretching and yawned deeply. "Well morning sleepyhead." she cooed, running her servo over his helm.

He looked at her with drowsy optics and smiled ay his beloved. "Morning." he said sleepily, "How'd you sleep?" he asked, finally sitting up.

"Good, great, that was the best power down I've had in a long time." she smiled, closing her optics, relaxing for the first time in a long time. Neither of the two felt any boredom, no frustration, no eagerness, for the first time in seven months, they were relaxed.

Arcee noticed something different about his optics, they were even brighter than usual, "was this the sign of the bond? Oh no! Would the others notice? Wait…why do I care what they think?" She pulled her wing mirror down and saw that her optics had changed as well, they were a painfully bright clue cobalt.

"Blackwolf, your optics, they're brighter than usual." she told him, she raised her wing mirrors to his eye-line, he saw the painfully bright glow.

"Whoa...is that the sign? Are we actually?" he stammered, still tired, she slowly nodded in confirmation.

"Yup, we're one forever, that means no more letting your past in the Decepticons get in your way, we're now partners til the end." she said happily

The moment was broken when they heard the comm link open. "Hello? Arcee? Blackwolf? Respond." they heard the voice of Ratchet over the link.

Blackwolf sighed frustratedly and opened his comm device. "Blackwolf here, what is it Ratchet?" he asked a little angry with the medic.

"You and Arcee need to return to base, something has come up and we need everyone here, immediately." said the old medic, closing the comm link.

Arcee sighed, wishing something hadn't popped up NOW, maybe a little later, no it happened now out of all times possible. They both stood up and woke themselves, readying to leave. "One of these days I'm gonna scrap that medic." she said in a frustrated tone.

"You'll have to beat me to it." he said clenching his fist. They both transformed and rolled out to the base, very angry at a certain orange and white medic.

 **(Autobot base, Jasper Nevada)**

Blackwolf and Arcee arrived, entering the code to the entrance and drove in once the door was opened. All of Team Prime was in the control room, even their human allies, Ratchet and Optimus were at the main terminal screen, all eyes were on Arcee and Blackwolf as they walked in.

"Well…where have you two been?" asked the old medic, being nosy as always. Blackwolf was having a hard time controlling his temper when the medic was trying to learn about their private life.

"Out…went to get some 'fresh air' as humans say." explained the black mech. He walked over to the crowd of Autobots, denying to converse further with Ratchet.

The old mech wasn't happy with his answer but knew he couldn't dig up anymore information. "Hmmmmmm" he hummed walking back to the main terminal next to the prime.

Blackwolf and Arcee stayed slightly apart to avoid having their optic brightness noticed. Optimus prepared to explain the situation as Ratchet pulled up the holo-map of Nevada.

"Autobots, I know the last seven months have been quiet and have given us time to "relax" our minds, but now we have scans showing that many vehicons have been coming in and out of a certain mine, they must have found another energon deposit, if they have, then we need to investigate and get this energon ourselves, with our supplies at a critical low, we need more energon." he paused before continuing.

"Blackwolf, you will lead a small team into the mine, Bumblebee and Jazz, will accompany you to be the infiltrators, Ironhide will also be joining you to be the group's muscle if heavy fighting is a problem." he explained looking at the four going on the mission.

Arcee didn't know why she wasn't going, she would be perfect for this mission. "Sir, permission to accompany them on this mission." she said formally, as a true soldier.

"Denied, I need you for another mission on the complete other side of Nevada with Bulkhead, and myself." he informed her. She seemed to become angered at that, not being able to join her sparkmate on the first mission in seven months.

Blackwolf nodded at the Prime and walked to the bridge opening, Ratchet activated the groundbridge and set the coordinates, a swirl appeared before the green portal opened up. Blackwolf, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Jazz ran into the portal and disappeared.

Another location appeared on the map, Ratchet walked over and proceeded to explain the new coordinated location. "We've seemed to have located an Iconic Relic, you three need to find it before the Decepticons can find it, we've already found out that Vehicons were located in the area." explained the medic, he activated the bridge and put in the coordinates. Optimus walked over first with Bulkhead and Arcee in tow.

They all walked through and proceeded with the mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**(North Jasper, Nevada)**

Blackwolf, Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Jazz all ran through the other side of the groundbridge, once they were all out the large green portal closed behind them. They all readied themselves and walked towards the mine.

Blackwolf pulled out a scanner to see if there were signs of energon inside, and as they suspected there were energon readings off the chart. "Alright, we do this quick and quiet, keep it quiet, that means no cannons." he explained, looking at Ironhide who huffed and drew his combat knife, Bumblebee prepared his fists, Jazz pulled out short sword, and Blackwolf released his fist claws.

They all moved in through the tunnel, quietly, with Blackwolf taking point, Bumblebee in tow, Ironhide behind, but Jazz was up ahead checking out the cave. As they moved up Jazz came back to report. "Alright, we've got seven vehicons, no one else, easy take down, but they have an alarm, we need to take most of them out without alerting the others." informed the smaller autobot.

Blackwolf gave the order and they all moved up with him. He stopped them once they could see the Vehicons. "Alright here's the plan."

 **(South Jasper, Nevada)**

Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee walked along the canyon valley, all scanning for the relic. "Okay, this is kinda getting creepy." Bulkhead said, shaken up by the eery scene.

"Hey Bulkhead wanna go back?" Arcee joked with him, trying to scare him. He huffed and kept his tough face.

"Autobots, calm down, we can't be a team while pulling each other apart." he explained, unamused by their foolery. They all walked along the path, The Iconic relic had just moved, Optimus noticed this, the closer they got to it, the farther it was.

"That's odd, we passed the original coordinates way back there, why haven't we found it yet?" Arcee asked, hoping someone would know.

"I noticed that as well...I think something else is amiss." cautioned the prime. Bulkhead wasn't liking this at all.

"Does this seem familiar to either of you?" asked Bulkhead

"No, why?" asked Arcee, Bulkhead remembered this all too well.

"Remember when Jack and Smokescreen found the star saber, we were lead off course, the same way as this, I think it's happening again." he said, making them realize they were on a wild goose chase.

"The others are headed into a trap!" said Arcee, worried for team one and Blackwolf.

"Optimus to base, pull team one out, NOW!" he ordered as he opened the comm link. But no response came, "Optimus to base! Ratchet, Do you read me?!" he asked into the comm trying to help his bots.

"We'll have to get to them with or without help from base! Autobots, roll out!" he ordered as they transformed and drove off to warn the others.

 **(North Jasper, Nevada)**

"Okay, Ironhide you stay here, but be ready to blast the last two after we take out the others." whispered Blackwolf to the weapon specialist. Ironhide nodded, priming his cannons. Blackwolf moved up slightly behind two vehicons , Bumblebee went around behind one Vehicon, and Jazz hid behind two other Vehicons.

"Ready,..." Blackwolf whispered, "Now!" he ordered driving his blades into the two cons in front of him, Bumblebee came up and pulled his Vehicon down, and Jazz beheaded one con and quickly drove his blade into the next one.

"Ironhide, Now!" Blackwolf ordered, the large bot came up from his hiding spot aiming his cannons at the two last vehicons, "Class is dismissed." he said before obliterating the other two cons with his cannons.

As they were getting rid of the bodies, Blackwolf was unaware that laserbeak was flying behind him, it shot a chip onto his back and flew off, he thought he felt something, but it passed and he got back to what he was doing.

They moved into the next part of the cave and their jaw pieces nearly fell to the ground. "Holy Primus..." awed Bumblebee as they eyed the energon, a reservoir compared to their current supply.

"This is Blackwolf to base, we're gonna need help carrying all the energon back." he chuckled as they prepped the drills.

"I'll send Grimlock to help, start cutting it down." ordered Ratchet. Grimlock walked through the groundbridge and landed in the cave, he took a step and hit his head on the cave ceiling. Jazz and Bumblebee were busy using drills to cut down the energon. Blackwolf walked up carrying several large shards, with Ironhide doing the same in tow walk through the bridge, Grimlock grabbed two giant shards and carried them out on his shoulders.

Half an hour later they were getting ready to take out the last few crystals when they heard vehicles approaching. They all took a defensive stance at the entrance, ready for the cons, but they soon realized they weren't Cons, it was Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee, at deadly speed towards solid rock. They all hit the breaks and came to a swerving stop, they all transformed and looked very, cautious. "Whats wrong? Did you guys find the Relic?"he frowned, they looked very alerted.

"We thought you were all headed into a trap!" Arcee explained, surprised about what had actually happened.

"No, were fine, what happened in the valley?" he frowned, wondering what had gotten them all so suddenly spooked.

"The Relic signature was a decoy, the Decepticons were leading away from Jasper, we thought they were trying to cut us off from an ambush they planned for your team." explained the Prime.

"There wasn't any ambush, but we did find a scrap load of energon for the taking." he smirked. They seemed to relax at that.

But little did they know that what Laserbeak had shot at Blackwolf was a virus, and things were about to get a whole lot worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**(The Nemesis)**

Starscream walked through the door leading to the bridge, Shockwave was observing the planet while Soundwave was at the main terminal downloading information from the internet. He looked as Laserbeak flew through and landed on Soundwaves arm.

"Ah good, your pet has returned, was it successful?" he asked the silent Decepticon. Soundwave turned to him, moments later he silently nodded.

"Excellent, Shockwave, activate the virus and infiltrate the Autobot!" he ordered the tall cyclops. Shockwave didn't even turn to look at him before he pushed a button, then a warning appeared on the screen meaning it was activating now.

"Good… now the Autobot will slowly turn on his allies, making him return to the Decepticons. Now we wait...for the chaos to begin." he smirked standing tall on the bridge.

 **(Omega Two, Jasper Nevada)**

Blackwolf felt something cold hit him, he couldn't describe it but it didn't feel good. But he started to feel a little frustrated, angry even. He wanted to see Arcee and just spend time with her, his sparkmate.

He walked into the control room of Omega Two, he looked around to see Ratchet was fitting Jack with some kind of suit, his curiosity was peaked and went over to see what they were doing.

"Ratchet, what are you doing to Jack?" he asked, wondering why Jack was in an odd looking metal suit. Ratchet stopped adjusting the stats of the suit and turned to explain his project to Blackwolf.

"I've been working on a special combat suit for Jack, it is only for certain emergencies like those months ago when the Decepticons ambushed you and Arcee, to keep him safe." explained the medic, turning back to working on the suit.

"Hmmm, actually not a bad idea Ratch, we never know when we'll get attacked like that again, but we'll be ready at least." he admitted thinking it would be good for Jack to have protection.

"As long as Ratchet doesn't poke him like a science experiment." cooed the voice of Arcee. Ratchet frowned at her mocking tone. She chuckled with Blackwolf at his reaction.

"Hey Arcee, what was with the car pull yesterday evening?" asked Jack who had gotten the suit off. Arcee and Blackwolf's optics widened, their spines froze, what would they tell him?

"They were out getting some as you humans say 'fresh air' while you were at work" said Ratchet, in his usual annoyed tone. The couple relaxed, relieved that Ratchet had said that.

Arcee walked over to some crates and sat down upon them. Blackwolf followed, sighing before he sat down next to her.

Miko came strolling by Blackwolf, wanting details on the cons they had dismantled in the mine. "Hey Blackwolf, how many cons were there? Twenty? Fifty? Did you charge in and slice them to pieces?" she quickly asked him. He was too frustrated to answer her for some reason.

"Not now Miko I'm not in the mood to answer questions right now." he said trying to get her to go before she got her nose in too far. But she didn't stop there.

"Did Ironhide blast 'em to bits? Did they-"

"FRAG IT MIKO, I SAID NOT NOW OKAY?!" he asked angrily, he was even surprised by his tone. She looked utterly terrified. He suddenly felt sad for what he had just done.

"Miko, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that." he apologized to the young girl. She seemed to look less scared with his apology.

"Miko, maybe it'd be best if you go play with Raf." Bulkhead said softly not wanting to further intimidate Blackwolf.

Then Ratchet walked over after hearing the outburst, he scanned him realizing something was wrong in his system. "Ratch, why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, feeling awkward with the doctor's strange stare.

"There's something in your processor, causing you to have a short temper, let me look at you." he ordered, Blackwolf tried not to make eye contact but it was too late, Ratchet saw into his optic and saw the unusual brightness.

At first he showed confusion, then he looked at Arcee, who's optics were to a human's eyes painfully bright. He put the pieces of their puzzle together and his optics nearly fell out.

He pointed to Blackwolf, then to Arcee, "You two..." he whispered, "No, no, no, no, no, NO! Please don't tell me you two are that stupid?!" he yelled angrily at the two of them.

"What's going on?" asked Ironhide, not knowing what the problem was. Blackwolf's fury seemed to grow at his words.

"I'll tell you what's wrong Ironhide…THESE TWO ARE SPARKMATES!" he yelled in fury. Blackwolf felt his temper just snap.

"OKAY IT'S TRUE, ME AND ARCEE ARE SPARKMATES! YES RATCHET, YOU PUT OUR PUZZLE TOGETHER! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?! TELL US WE'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE EACH OTHER?!" Blackwolf yelled angrily, challenging the medic.

"You two are unbelievable! You choose NOW! In the middle of a war, to become sparkmates?!" he bellowed in anger.

"Ratchet, Blackwolf you two need to calm down!" Arcee yelled trying to break the two up.

"You're in just as much trouble, Arcee! Blackwolf, what if the Decepticons captured Arcee and used her to bargain with you! What then?!" he asked them furiously.

"I didn't think of that yet..." Blackwolf admitted.

"Of course you didn't! You seem to never think about your choices!" he yelled at Blackwolf.

"That is enough!" yelled Optimus who had just now spoken up.

"We will not get further into the war if we are at each others necks, if we tear ourselves apart then we are no better than the Decepticons!" exclaimed the Prime.

"Ratchet if Arcee and Blackwolf see each other worthy of being sparkmates, then we have no right to say otherwise." he explained, trying to calm the medic down.

"Optimus, you can not be serious, while he's interfacing with a war-torn bot, the Decepticons have anther advantage over us! And if she were to be killed in combat, he'll just drop into darkness and go back to the cons! And if he were to fall in battle, she'll just close herself off again, even worse than before, it's all she ever does! But he'll never truly change he's always going to be a Decepticon in the end, and always will be a Decepti-GAH!" he stammered when Blackwolf grabbed him by the neck and slammed the older mech into a wall. Blackwolf had great strength, he could easily crush Ratchet's neck but was holding back.

"Don't ever TRY to compare me to those fragging monsters and don't you ever talk about arcee like again, OR I SWEAR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!" He growled, his optics flashing red. Ratchet's optics widened at this, Blackwolf realized what he was doing and dropped the medic.

He backed away from the crowd of Autobots cautiously, he was crushed about what he did. "I'm sorry, I have to go..." he said softly before driving out of the base.

"No! Blackwolf! Wait!" Arcee yelled, but he kept his course.

She walked back, furious now. "What the FRAG was that Ratchet?!" she asked him angrily. He just stood there with his mouth open still remembering what he had said.

"I-I don't know I just haven't powered down for a long time now and I took my frustration out on him..." he said sadly, disappointed with himself.

"If Blackwolf's condition is getting worse, then it could lead to him growing cruel and lead him to the Decepticons...I want Blackwolf found immediately!" ordered Optimus.

 **(Outskirts of Jasper, Nevada)**

They all then went to work, trying to find their missing comrade. But Blackwolf deactivated his tracking beacon. He found his way to the middle of nowhere, he took a moment, the virus was now taking it's next stage. His optics turned red and his fangs grew somehow.

He was speaking his mind aloud "What do I owe them? Nothing! Who needs something as pathetic as a sparkmate? I'm stronger alone! I don't need anyone else!" He didn't see that on a hill above him was Arcee who had come to try and stop him was shocked by what he had said, she went back to cover and sobbed, after he just said aloud that he didn't love her anymore.

He opened his comm link and sent a message to The Nemesis, seconds later a groundbridge opened, he walked through, he was then greeted by none other than Starscream.

"Welcome back to the Decepticons Riptide." he spoke in his raspy voice.

"Good to be back." Blackwolf, now Riptide again said in a dark, deep, evil voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Omega Two, Jasper, Nevada)**

The Autobots were at work trying to find Blackwolf, but little did they know he had betrayed them, but not by his own will.

"Scrap, we might never find him!" jazz frowned, getting frustrated with the computer.

"We can't lose hope, he has to be somewhere, he couldn't just disappear." explained the Prime, keeping his lieutenant calm.

"We have to find him, before the Decepticons can!" Bumblebee said worriedly, wanting to find their friend.

"Can't we use Teletraan One to find him?" asked Jack, Ratchet thought for a moment about that, Jack was right! Teletraan could locate any Cybertronian or living creature.

"We can! Teletraan, activate!" he ordered the A.I.

Moments later the deep robotic voice appeared, **"TELETRAAN ONE ONLINE"**

"Okay Teletraan, locate Blackwolf!" he ordered.

" **SCANNING FOR BLACKWOLF..."** moments later, **"SCAN COMPLETE BLACKWOLF LOCATED"**

They all sighed with relief. "Okay where is he?" asked Arcee worriedly.

" **LOCATION OF BLACKWOLF...EARTHS ATMOSPHERE…ABOARD THE NEMESIS"**

"Scrap..." Bulkhead sighed sadly, the one place they didn't want him to be.

"Autobots, the location of the base may be compromised… If it comes to the situation, we will have to abandon base. Until then we must take cautionary actions." the prime informed the family of Autobots.

"Jack, you will carry Teletraan in your suit, but all of us must stay together, no matter what!" he ordered.

Grimlock nodded at that, they all said in unison "YES SIR!"

" **Earth's orbit, The Nemesis)**

"Tell us the coordinates of the Autobot base, Riptide, so we can destroy the Autobots, once and for all!" he ordered the much larger mech.

"I've heard that one before, yet it's never happened… step aside and let me type in the coordinates." he said walking to the computer terminal. He started to type in the location, moments later he stepped away from the console.

Starscream walked up and saw the input coordinates, he grinned wickedly, "Now to enact phase two of our plan!" he said pushing a button. Slowly they felt The Nemesis shift, outside it formed up into a large beam cannon.

"Behold my weapon of mass destruction!" Starscream said proudly. Blackwolf admired the large weapon, for once the Decepticons impressed him.

"So are you gonna take the chance to destroy the bots? Or are you gonna stare at tour new toy?" mocked Blackwolf.

"Yes...Shockwave lock onto the Autobot base! Soundwave prime it to fire!" he ordered. Shockwave and Soundwave turned to walk to their stations.

"What powers this thing? What could power such a huge gun?" Blackwolf asked, wanting to know what the very source was.

Starscream grinned wickedly again, "Follow me..." he ordered Blackwolf. He followed the seeker through the halls to the elevator, Starscream typed in some code and the doors opened, he and Blackwolf entered the elevator, and down it went. Moments later it came to a smooth stop, the doors opened and led down a dark hall. After seconds of walking they came to a door with a sign reading "Med-Lab". Starscream knocked, seconds later the door was opened and inside was Knockout, he was working with several long cord like wires.

In the room also was they body of none other than Megatron, the large gaping hole of the star saber deep in his chest. Blackwolf's mouth nearly fell off when he saw the body. "Why's Megatron's body here?" he asked. Starscream kept his creepy grin.

"His spark is still alive, he isn't, he's in a never ending stasis lock, he however is filled with power, enough to power the cannon transformation of the being this ship once was." he explained, thinking of how he had beaten Megatron.

"Wait, you're using Megatron's spark…to power up the old Trypticon space cannon?" he asked, remembering the giant monster. Who could have forgotten what the giant being, Trypticon, did to Iacon before he was killed by Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ironhide. Later he was used to create the Nemesis.

"Yes, he may not be physically alive, but he is stilled filled with power, enough to power this cannon for ages." he explained, proud of his work.

"Well enough staring and admiring, Shockwave, the time has come, now...FIRE THE CANNON!" he ordered, yelling into the comm link.

Moments later the robotic voice sounded over the intercom, **"TRYPTICON LASER CANNON LOCKED ON AND PRIMED FIRING IN THREE MINUTES"** the Decepticons all chanted in victory, for they had been waiting for this opportunity for a long time.

 **(Omega Two, Jasper, Nevada)**

"OPTIMUS! The Decepticons are locking onto us, the base is compromised!" said Ratchet frantically. Optimus sighed sadly, not wanting this to happen, knowing what they had to do.

"Autobots...abandon base!" he ordered, all of them gasped, they all scrambled to gather their essential equipment. Ratchet pulled out the nodes for the Groundbridge so he could make it work again. They then all transformed, gathered their human allies, and powered down the base.

Arcee and Jack separated from the group and headed for his house to get June. But almost right after they left for Jasper the blast hit, it sounded like a super-nova, making contact with a nuke.

"No...the Decepticons will pay..." growled Ratchet as they sped off. Soon Arcee returned with Jack and June. They would have to find a new hiding spot for their base, for Omega Two was in shambles. They couldn't attack the weapon, they couldn't reach it, all they could do is run.

For now, the Decepticons had won.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Wreckage of Autobot base, Jasper, Nevada)**

The vehicons lifted the churned piles of metal, scavenging for any of the Iconic relics or signs of Autobot casualties. So far they found only the remnants of the base, Blackwolf was sitting above watching their progress. But he was even worse than before, the virus had truly changed him.

He couldn't and was forced to not remember because of the virus in his system the friendship he had with the bots or his deep inseparable bond with Arcee. Something in the back of his mind was at war with him, telling him to break free, but he kept ignoring it. He was awakened from his internal conflict when Starscream flew next to him. He stood his attention to the seeker, ready to report.

"What have you found?" he asked, looking at the rubble frowning. Blackwolf raised his servo to order the vehicons to stop what they were doing. He looked at the rubble and looked back to Starscream.

"Nothing, no relics, no signs of dead autobots, just nothing." he sighed disappointed that none had died. Starscream's frown seemed to go lower, he had somewhat expected this to happen, now he had to take deeper matters of finding the Autobots.

"The only way to truly end the Autobots is to take care of Optimus Prime, however killing him in battle will be nearly impossible since Megatron never managed to kill him. But he does have two weaknesses right now with our weapon ready to fire where ever they choose to hide when we find them, and the natives of this world." he smirked evilly. Blackwolf saw where this was going.

"So we use the humans to draw him out, take him as prisoner, leading the Autobots to fall apart." he put the plan together. Starscream laughed at how they may truly defeat their enemy. Blackwolf then heard footsteps from behind, he turned to see two vehicons dragging Bumblebee, he wasn't dead but was damaged. Starscream smirked and walked up to the Autobot scout.

"This is just too good to be true, first we destroy your base, then we finally form a plan to defeat you, and now you, the Autobots' best scout, caught trying to spy on us. Well now you've failed and will be terminated." he said raising his sharp claws to deliver the killing blow.

"No! Stop!" yelled Blackwof before he could tear through the scouts armor. He looked at him confused, for Starscream hated the young Autobot, he had interfered with countless Decepticon plots.

"Explain!" Starscream, tempted to kill the Autobot that second. Bumblebee was still knocked unconscious after after the vehicons ambushed him.

"We can use him, the Autobots' care for this one a lot, we can use him also to bring Optimus out of hiding." he chuckled, adding a factor to their plan. Starscream thought about it for a moment, Blackwolf's idea was truly genius.

He smirked again, they had finally devised a plan to get rid of the Autobots for good. "Very well, call for a groundbridge, for we have further work to do. It's time to expose ourselves to the world, no more disguises, no mercy for the humans. It's time to end the war."

 **(Autobot hideout, Jasper, Nevada)**

The family of Autobots and humans sat in depression, the Decepticons were winning and they couldn't fight back without giving their location away. Jack, Miko, and Raf were watching a small television setup Raf made so they could monitor the news. The blast alerted all of Nevada, and news travels fast, the entire U.S, Canada, and most of Europe were aware of the blast that hit the small mountain in Nevada.

Optimus, Ironhide, and Jazz were doing the same with a monitor Ratchet had built, as for the medic he was struggling to make a suitable replacement base for the groundbridge, but staying in hiding had it's roadblocks.

Arcee however sat in turmoil, she lost the first bot who loved her and her first sparkmate, she didn't know what else was going to ruin her life. Bulkhead saw this and felt sorry for her, after what had happened to Tailgate and Cliffjumper, she was closed off enough, what would she do after losing her sparkmate?

He walked over and patted her on the back as softly as he could. She lifted her head to see him and just slumped over again. "Come on Arcee, I hate seeing you like this, it's gonna be okay." he said calmly, a few seconds later she pushed him away and stood up to face him.

"HOW IS IT GONNA BE OKAY BULK?!" she yelled angrilly. "We're hiding from the Decepticons, my first sparkmate changed for some odd reason and betrayed me, and did I forget to mention there is a Decepticon super weapon hovering above our heads? So you tell me Bulk, how is it going to be okay?" she asked waiting for his answer.

He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly beeping came through the television made for Jack, Miko, and Raf and the monitor that Optimus, Ironhide, and Jazz were watching. The screens went black, then Starscream appeared on screen, wearing his usual smirk. All of the Autobot and human family members were watching the monitor.

"Humans of Earth, for since the beginning ages of your kind we have been among you, hidden from the human eye. We are in a civil war between two factions, but we the Decepticons, have no intention of letting your kind live, for your planet is filled with our life force, once our war is over this planet will be destroyed. Autobots, if any of you are listening, if Optimus Prime turns himself in, we shall spare this world and leave, and Optimus...don't keep me waiting, because a certain scout of yours may prefer not to die." he smirked as the screen went to normal again.

They all picked their jaws up from the floor except Optimus who was unmoved. They all sat in deep worry, what were they going to do? How could they ever stop this from happening? Optimus turned to face the small family. They knew from the moment he turned around what he was going to do.

"Autobots', human friends, together you are strong, do not let this be the end of our cause, keep fighting the decepticons, do not let them win. No matter what happens to me, don't let Starscream fulfill his plan. Remember Autobots', we fight for the freedom of every sentient being! We fight for Cybertron!"

"FOR CYBERTRON!" they yelled in unison


	8. Chapter 8

**(The Nemesis, Earth's atmosphere)**

Optimus landed on the upper deck of the station, several Vehicons came out to restrain him, but he didn't fight back, he let them put the cuffs on his wrists. They pushed him into the hallway, leading him to the bridge. When they arrived there was Blackwolf and Starscream right there.

His optics widened at seeing Blackwolf, but he was different, on the ground next to Blackwolf was Bumblebee at gun point. "Blackwolf, what have they done to you?!" Blackwolf seemed to be confused. How did he not remember his name?

"Who's Blackwolf? Is he a weak, Autobot like you? No, I am Riptide." he said in his new dark and evil voice. Optimus on the inside was shocked. How could he forget being an Autobot?

"Now that we have the great Optimus Prime, we have won!" Starscream laughed, looking at the prime in restraints. This Prime had bested some of the greatest Decepticon warriors, even Megatron, and had turned the tide of countless battles, yet here he was, a prisoner of war.

"You are far from winning Starscream, even without me the Autobots' can still win, now I've held my end of the bargain, now let Bumblebee go." he said holding Starscream to his word. Starscream chuckled at the Autobot leader.

"You really make this too easy, you actually think I was going to release him? No, he will stay a prisoner of war, like you, and the first city we're going to destroy is the very city you're human companions care for so." he smirked, Optimus was filled with fury, he literally broke his restraints, drew the star saber and slashed at all the Vehicons around him at once. He then proceeded to shove Blackwolf away from Bumblebee and grab the scout and run to the door.

He quickly ran back down the hall, he found an empty room and sealed the door shut, then opened his communications device to warn the bots. "Autobots' evacuate Jasper, NOW! Starscream plans to strike it soon! Ratchet open the emergency bridge!" he said pulling out one of the groundbridge nodes. A second later the bridge appeared in front of them, but they could already hear the door being cut through.

"Bumbleebee, you must go alone! We'll never both make it through this bridge without them following us, just go!" he ordered, Bumblee opened his mouth to argue but Optimus shoved him to the portal.

"RUN! Don't look back, just run!" he ordered the scout. Bumbleebee ran into the groundbridge, not looking back at his leader. Optimus saw the bridge almost as soon as Bumblee went through disappear. He looked back to see the Decepticons were almost through the door, he stood in a stance ready to fight.

The door burst open but he instantly didn't react when Blackwolf ran in, he wasn't going to fight one from his family. He lowered his servos and stood there waiting to be taken again. Blackwolf walked up to him and pushed him against a wall, with his fist raised, preparing to knock the prime out.

Optimus looked at him, Blackwolf was a loyal Autobot, why couldn't he fight this, why couldn't he break free? "Blackwolf-"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" he yelled, punching him.

"You were and are an Autobot, you are our friend, my firend, you have a sparkmate who is in turmoil wanting to be with you, and I know you're strong enough to fight this, break free of it!" he demanded. Blackwolf's optics widened a little and flashed yellow, they changed back his faceplate grew angry.

"Lights out." he threw his fist again and Optimus's mind went blank.

 **(Jasper, Nevada)**

The Autobots were working frantically Arcee, Bulkhead, Jazz, Ironhide, Jack, Miko, and Raf left to evacuate Jasper. The bots couldn't hide to evacuate the town and had no need to. Jack and Arcee were trying to explain to the sheriff the situation. While as Miko, Bulkhead, and Ironhide were on one part of the city trying to get the people out, the same with Raf and Jazz of the other side of Jasper.

"Sir I know it sounds crazy but you have to call a warning to get everyone out of Jasper or everyone in it is gonna die!" he said frantically. The sheriff was having trouble processing this information, but after what came on every television in Jasper, he knew he couldn't risk it being just a hoax after the blast that hit the mountain.

"Okay son, I believe you I'll call out the bomb siren and we'll take care of the rest." he said grabbing the phone. Jack and Arcee then drove back to meet up with the others. After a few seconds later the bomb siren went off. People were running frantically, some to get to their homes to get their families out, some to grab their pets and go, it was all just chaos.

But then when almost over half the people were out Jazz was being contacted by Ratchet. He opened his comm channel to speak to the medic, "Jazz here. What's up?" he asked into the comm device.

"I'm opening a bridge to get you seven out of there! The blast is going to hit any time now!" Jazz's optics exploded at the news. The green portal appeared before them.

"What's going on, why's the bridge open now? The evacuation hasn't finished!" Arcee said angrily thinking they were purposely abandoning the Humans that weren't out.

"The evacuation can't finish the blast is coming and we gotta hall it!" he explained running to the bridge. Arcee didn't like leaving the humans but she learned long ago that in a war, you can't save them all. They all walked through the portal back to the base, it closed almost right before the blast hit the city.

Hundreds would die, but nothing could be done.


	9. Chapter 9

**(The Nemesis, Earth's atmosphere)**

Optimus woke to see a screen in front of him, he felt his arms completely restrained from moving, the same with his legs. The screen showed the crater of what had happened to Jasper, he had failed to protect the humans.

Starscream stood next to the screen, smirking at the Prime's reaction. "Starscream, you will pay for those lives you took!" he exclaimed.

"Oh get used to it Prime, once we kill the Autobots, no human will live for very long." he smirked, having defeated the Prime.

Optimus lowered his helm in defeat, Starscream's smirk got wider. "Take him to the brig immediately…I'm tired of his presence on my bridge." he ordered, two vehicons came and dragged the Prime out. They finally reached the brig, the vehicons hoisted him up and he was locked into the wall, they left the room, it was complete silence until the door opened and Knockout walked in with his electricity staff.

Alright Optimus, shall we begin?" he smirked, Optimus's optics slightly widened, he knew then that was in trouble.

 **(Autobot** **hideout, Jasper, Nevada)**

Ratchet helped Bumblebee get up from the medical table. "You're alright Bumblebee, just take it easy for the next few hours. Bumblebee walked to the main area and saw what they had to work with. He walked over to Jazz and Bulkhead who were conversing about the events from the previous night. "Hey guys, what did I miss while I was MIA? He asked, they looked at him slightly hesitant to bring up what happened with Arcee's outburst.

"Well Arcee may have snapped, she ain't gonna last long before she closes everyone off again. She already isn't talking to us bar last night." Bumblebee looked confused at hearing that.

"Why's she doing that?" he asked them. They looked at him like he should know this. He suddenly remembered what happened with Blackwolf leaving, and the reveal of his bond with Arcee.

"She's depressed because he betrayed us, he went back to the cons." Ironhide said, frowning, angry at their friends traitorous actions.

"Wait, everyone thinks Blackwolf betrayed us on purpose?" he asked, they nodded wondering what was talking about.

"No, I overheard Starscream and Shockwave mention some virus that was shot into his system at the energon mine, he never thought about betraying us, the virus forced him to." he said knowing the truth. Their optics exploded with the new information.

"You need to tell this to Arcee now, not later, now." Jazz ordered, Bumblebee walked away from them to find Arcee. He couldn't see her anywhere so he had to ask someone, he saw Jack walking by to the area made for him, Miko and Raf. "Jack, do you know where Cee is? I have to tell her something." he explained, awaiting the human teen's answer.

"She's outside watching the sun go down, for some reason she's been doing that lately." he answered, Bumblebee looked to the entrance.

"Thanks, I'll let you get back to what you were doing." he said turning to the entrance. He walked out and looked for the femme. He spotted her on a small hill with a tree overlooking the large desert of Nevada. He walked over to her, he soon was able to hear her faintly sobbing, he got closer and saw the energon tears dripping to the sand. He truly felt bad for Arcee, he reached out and patted her back softly. She shot straight up, fearing someone had heard her crying, she quickly tried to dry her optics.

"Arcee look at me, I need to tell you something." he said. She didn't turn at all but just stayed right there.

"Go away, I don't wanna talk right now." she said, sadly. He knew she needed to know this though and didn't turn to leave.

"Arcee, it involves Blackwolf." he mentioned. As soon as his name was said she shot straight around to face him. Her optics were glassy from the energon tears. But her faceplate didn't show sadness but confusion.

"He never meant to betray us Cee." he answered, her optics widened at the information, she remembered back to how he said he didn't love her anymore.

"He said aloud all those things, that he didn't love me anymore." she said, he knew that would be hard to hear from a sparkmate but continued.

"Back in the energon mine the Decepticons hit him with some virus, it made him turn on us, he never meant a word he said about you, that was the virus talking." he finished waiting her her response. She just looked blankly into space.

She finally opened her mouth to speak. "So he didn't mean to say those things, he still loves me?" she asked the scout. He looked into her optics and nodded.

"I've gotta find some way to get him back then!" she said frantically, Bumblebee stopped her jumpy mood.

"I didn't say I found a way too get the virus out, from what I saw, it looked almost permanent." her sadness rose slightly.

"There has to be a way for him to get it out of his system, right?" she asked wanting a good answer.

He shook his head, "I just don't know Arcee, we'll just have to wait and see what happens." he said she looked slightly disappointed at the fact they couldn't get her sparkmate back but was glad that on the inside he still loved her.

"Come on we need to tell the others." he said leading her back inside. Once they were in Grimlock closed the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**(The Nemesis, Earth's atmosphere)**

Starscream had called Blackwolf to the bridge, he finally arrived, the seeker stood there waiting on him. He walked up and stood his attention. "You called for me Commander Starscream?" he asked, the Decepticon leader looked to the holographic map.

"Yes, do you see this small area, our scouts have reported possible Autobot activity, when we looked into it, several Autobot signatures appeared on the map, I want you to take a squad of soldiers and investigate, If you see any Autobots, eliminate them." he ordered, Blackwolf nodded and left to rendezvous with his squad of vehicons.

 **(Jasper, Nevada)**

Ironhide rolled through the streets with Bulkhead at his side, and Arcee behind. "Hope we see some cons, I've been itching to blow something up." he said in his deep, raspy voice. Bulkhead just chuckled at his friend's behavior.

Arcee however only hoped that if the cons did show that Blackwolf would be amongst them, for she would kill to have him back right now. "What and where are we searching for?" asked the weapon specialist.

"Ratchet said to search any of the technology stores and see if there's any salvageable tech there he may be able to use." she answered, Ironhide only huffed, he wasn't fond of scavenging or gathering missions, only the ones where he got to shoot something.

On the other side of the remnants of the city Blackwolf and at least a dozen Vehicons walked through the streets as quietly as they could. "If you see any signs of an Autobot call it out, and stay alert." he ordered quietly. As the strolled through pieces of rubble fell off the crumbling buildings, some flinched and prepared to fire, but they were smart enough to not give their position away.

Back to the other side of the town the group of bots found a fairly intact Radio-Shack, no rubble had fallen in and there was a large enough break in the wall for Arcee to slip into it. She looked around and so far couldn't find anything, not even old cords, she then transformed to fit better. She drove to the back and struck gold, for there were old phones, remotes, cables, even some computers. She transformed back and knelt down so she wouldn't hit the crumbling ceiling, pulled out a small crate they were given if they found anything, opened it and started placing the old devices in.

"I think Ratchet's gonna feel like a kid in a candy store when he sees this haul." she chuckled over the comm link, they chuckled at how it must be a good sized load.

Their chuckling was silenced when they say a squad of vehicons march around the corner. "Cee, get out of there we've got cons!" Ironhide yelled to her, priming his cannons, she gathered up the last few devices and crawled out of there. When she finally got put blasters were firing in both directions. However Blackwolf wasn't with the vehicon squad, he was back around the corner, his mind felt like it was killing him, he opened his optics and saw himself, he looked at it in wonder. "Who are you?" he asked the illusion.

"I'm you, well the old you and I'm here to tell you to get off your aft and fight this virus, it's taking control of you, it's the only reason you're a Decepticon!" he demanded angrilly.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe I like this, I don't have to follow rules, I like the power." he grinned wickedly, then a sharp pain hit him again, the virus was trying to fight his old self by growing stronger in it's hold over him.

"Look at you, you're mutating into some dark essence, forgetting the wonderful sparkmate you have, your friends, no family, you're forgetting them, you need to fight to break this hold the cons have on you!" the real Blackwolf illusion ordered.

"I will do nothing, I will do as I will, I will make my fate, not you!" he said angrily at the illusion.

"What is this, this isn't me, look at her Blackwolf… she is in turmoil over you, can you not see the path you follow will be your death? The end of you?" he asked, the evil side laughed evilly.

"No, I think the path I follow will lead me to a life of power and strength." he grinned wickedly.

"No, no, no! Primus, Drift would be ashamed of you! I'm begging you-no I order you to fight it! Fight this virus with me! Don't let it control you! Change your path now! Fight it for her!" he demanded, disappearing.

He looked around, the illusion was gone, he thought about it, his helm was killing him, he then heard the clatter of footsteps hitting the ground towards him, he looked up to see his vehicons running, over half were killed. He stood up realizing they were losing the fight and readied himself. Running around the corner came Ironhide, Bulkhead and… her in tow. Another sharp pain hit him, he walked it off holding his stance.

"Blackwolf..." Arcee whispered, relieved to see him alive, but he was different, he looked different. She was horrified at what this virus had done to him.

"Blackwolf, don't do this, we don't have to fight, we can try to help you." Bulkhead said calmly, trying to get him to lower his blades. He stayed in his battle position, but a second later, like a flash he leaped at them, he kicked downward and pushed Bulkhead to the ground, as he fought the pain in his helm was getting worse. He rushed over and grabbed Bulkheads cannon arm, Bulkhead swung with his wrecking ball arm, as soon as it came down Blackwolf grabbed, and slammed it into his faceplate, knocking Bulkhead on his back unconscious.

Arcee fired at him but she hated doing it, each shot bounced off his armor, she wasn't meant to kill cybertronians' of his build with her small blasters, only smaller cons and vehicons, no she had to fight them in close hand combat. Blackwolf seemed to just get fragged off when she shot at him, he charged at her, but before he could ram into her Ironhide jumped in the way, their servos interlocked, trying to overpower each other, it soon became a battle of strength between the two, Ironhide pushed him onto his right knee, but Blackwolf's right knuckle claw sprung out and stabbed Ironhides left servo, he pulled it away in pain, Blackwolf took the chance to pull back his right servo and uppercut Ironhide across the faceplate throwing him all the way into a building, with the condition of almost every building in Jasper now, the building fell like a tower of cards onto him.

Suddenly Arcee was alone to fight her sparkmate.

"Blackwolf, I know you're in there! Please don't make me do this!" she pleaded, he only kept his optics locked on her, he then drew his swords and stood in a battle position.

She winced in sadness and drew her wrist blades and readied herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Blackwolf charged at Arcee, she jumped over him trying to avoid fighting him. "Blackwolf please stop! I don't wanna fight you!" she yelled, attempting to stop him.

He swung at her again, missing, she kept dodging his attacks, as he swung his swords the pain in his helm only got worse. "Good, cause I want to kill you!" he said maniacally. The virus was making a last stand to fight his conscience.

He swung to kill, she kept dodging, but he tricked her into dodging in front of him, one of his blades came down and sent her to her knee, her wrist blades being overcome by his swords, but then he for some reason forward kicked her away from him. He looked confused. He then heard the remaining vehicons come up behind him and aim their blasters at her, she couldn't run or they'd gun her down.

He walked over to her and pushed her back on her knees. He raised his blade to deliver the killing blow, sadness overwhelmed her that she was going to be killed by her sparkmate, and felt her optics tear up. He however felt one last sharp pain and suddenly, it was gone, the pain in his mind was gone. He looked down and saw Arcee and remembered what was happening. "Go ahead, kill me, I won't fight you, but know that I'm with you...to the end of the li-line." she said softly, closing her optics, waiting for her end to come.

"Hey." she heard a familiar voice. She looked to see that his hansom yellow optics had returned, the grayness on his faceplate returned to it's metallic silver, his fang length went all the way back til they back to their normal short length, and he wore his smile she knew. Her optics exploded, was this real?

"Hang in there, I've gotta take care of the trash behind me." he whispered, she calmed her glassy optics, too happy to be sad right now.

"Uhhh- send a message to lord Starscream." he roled his optics at the name, she felt herself chuckle. They looked confused but didn't argue.

"what's the message, sir?" one of them asked. He smirked and turned to face them. If they had optics they would have exploded at seeing his old Autobot self.

"Tell him to give my regards to the Decepticons!" he said, and in one motion beheading them all with his blades. Their lifeless bodies fell, hitting the scorched earth.

"Well, that was easy." he said contently. He looked back to see her still shocked expression, he sighed and walked back over to her and placed his servos on her shoulders.

"I understand if you hate me for what I've done, but know that I didn't mean a thing I said. I will never stop loving you. But after what I did to you and the bots, you have all the right to-" he was cut off when she leaped onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, causing him to fall over. He was extremely shocked by her response but relaxed eventually, they both felt a great weight lift off their shoulders, the first time they had kissed ever since he left.

They broke the kiss and looked into each others optics. "Apology accepted." she cooed, there was a sound of rubble falling, they looked at the fallen building to see Ironhide's servo burst out.

"Anyone out there? Could use some help!" the muffled voice of the weapon specialist came. Blackwolf gasped seeing what he had done and ran over to his old friend, he started digging him out of the rubble until Ironhide came tumbling out.

He looked up to see Blackwolf giving him a servo to help him up. He hesitantly took it before being hoisted up by Blackwolf, he was extremely confused. "But...what? How?" he asked confusedly. Blackwolf chuckled at his reaction to him being back.

"I'm back Hide, and we've all gotta fight to finish, so help me get Bulk up… Oh! And uhhh sorry about that..." he said sheepishly. Now Ironhide was chuckling, glad his friend was back. They walked over to the large, green Autobot. Blackwolf slightly shoved his arm.

"Bulk, wake up!" he ordered calmly.

"Five more minutes..." he said sleepily, Blackwolf sighed, Arcee rolled her optics at the lug nut. Ironhide just chuckled at his friend laying on the ground.

Blackwolf switched to his arm cannon. "WAKE UP!" he yelled and fired several times in the air as an alarm. The large Autobot quickly reacted, by rising and looking around frantically for danger, his optics cleared to see Blackwolf kneeling in front of him, but he looked like his old self.

"What...what?!" he yelled confusedly. They all laughed at his reaction.

"I'm back Bulk!" he said happily to the big lugnut.

"Wait til the others see you." Ironhide said softly. Blackwolf winced at knowing he'd face the music of Ratchet's yelling again.

"I'm probably gonna get scrapped in my sleep after what I've done, I don't have any right to come back." he said sadly.

"There's always a place for bots willing to fight cons, now tell me do you want to stop the cons?!" demanded Ironhide.

"Yes." he answered

"Then you've still go a place among us!" Ironhide explained, Blackwolf smiled at how they were already re-accepting him. "Thanks you three, now we have to get to the others to make a plan on taking down the cons." he explained

"I'll call for a groundbridge." Ironhide said as he opened the comm link.

"Ratchet, we need a groundbridge, but be ready for a surprise guest we have." he said, grinning at Blackwolf who game him an evil stare.

The bridge opened awaiting their entry, They all walked in with Blackwolf in tow. He looked at the green portal and sighed happily. "It's good to be back." he thought aloud, and walked into it disappearing behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Ironhide stepped through the groundbridge with Bulkhead and Arcee in tow. Ratchet looked confused. Yet concerned at the same time why they looked so happy. "Who is this special guest you mentioned?" he raised one metal eyebrow at them, his question was answered when another figure stepped through the portal.

It took them a moment to make him out, but it was none other than Blackwolf. Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor making the four of them laugh at the reactions. "By the matrix…how?" the medic asked in wonder.

"We're trying to figure out how I broke outta the virus as well, still don't know how I did it." Blackwolf answered, still afraid they'd hat him. He felt a tap on his leg and looked down to see Miko, looking a little scared, yet angry.

"Is is really you? If you're not you and you hurt Bulkhead, then I'll hurt you." she said not breaking eye contact, he just chuckled at her enthusiasm. He knelt down to talk to her better.

"Miko, there's only one of me, I'm not playing tricks, I'm not a Decepticon clone, and I'd never hurt Bulkhead, honest." he said raising one arm and putting the other over his chest. She didn't look convinced at all.

He sighed, "Miko you love Slash Monkey and pretty much all heavy metal rock, you love to play the guitar until Ratchet is tempted to kill you, and you love to pop up in the worst situations." he said, she seemed to take that answer.

"Good enough for me…for now." she frowned, but that frowned quickly turned to a smile before she ran off to talk with Raf. Jazz was still processing the fact that Blackwolf was standing in front of them.

"Okay, I'd really like to know hoe Blackwolf woke up from the virus." he thought aloud. Blackwolf shrugged at the smaller bot.

"Blackwolf come over here, I'll need run a scan through so I can permanently remove the virus out of your system, then scan you to see how on Cybertron you broke it's hold on you." Ratchet ordered, Blackwolf complied walking over to the medical berth.

When he was half way there he looked outside the entrance in Jasper's direction and saw the ruins, smoke rising from it. He gasped at it, "Primus, i-is that Jasper?" he sounded terrified.

Arcee sighed sadly, "Yeah it is, they fired the weapon at Jasper" she explained to him slowly, he looked terrified.

"I told them where the base was didn't I? Primus, it's all my fault!" he yelled at himself. Arcee placed a servo on his back.

"Blackwolf, you couldn't control yourself, it's not your fault what happened to Jasper, remember that." she finished, walking away. He turned back and made his way to the medical berth.

Ratchet got to work and threw the scanner over Blackwolf's body, soon he found the area where the virus was shot into. He pulled out a large needle with some blue liquid inside and injected it into the spot. Once he was done and retracted the needle he scanned Blackwolf's mind core for any signs of how he broke free of it's hold. Very soon his optics popped open, realizing the answer. "You two are spartmates! Primus, I should have seen this, your bonds were what broke you free, your spark fought to be with her spark.

"So love triumphs? Hmm, sounds like a human romantic comedy idea." he chuckled, Ratchet was unamused.

"And in that matter, I am sorry, to both of you, I never meant a thing I said, just the change came too fast for me, and I paid the price for it, leading you to fall from our family." he apologized.

Blackwolf felt that his optics were going to explode, had Ratchet just apologized? "It's okay Ratchet, at least I'm back now, I think..." he sighed.

"Hey Ratchet I think we struck gold while scavenging for old tech in the city." Ironhide called, gesturing for him to come over. He walked over to see the crate they had full of the devices they found, his optics widened at all of it.

"This is perfect! I can finish it!" he yelled frantically, Blackwolf came over and calmed him down. Apparently Ratchet was working on something important for the bots.

"I can finally finish this." he said as he grabbed a few of the computers and had some robotic arms dismantle them, once the main chips' were out he grabbed them and pushed them into different slots around some small round table looking device. He started to type into it and it activated.

After moments of waiting, "This is Autobot Ultra Magnus, who is this?" asked the former elite guard commander. They were all shocked but happy.

"This is Ratchet from our hideout, Ultra Magnus we need immediate help, Starscream has an orbital weapon above Earth." he explained, after a few seconds later Ulyra Magnus responded.

"Where's Optimus?" he asked, wondering why the prime didn't respond first.

"Optimus has been captured by the Decepticons, they threatened to attack Earth if he didn't turn himself in." explained the medic.

"Why haven't you contacted us before this happened?" he asked. Ratchet sighed at his constant questions.

"The first place they shot was the base Ultra Magnus I've had to scavenge parts just so I can contact you right now." answered the medic.

"Alright we'll be flying in through the spacebridge soon, we'll just need time to prepare everyone here." he responded.

"Make it happen Magnus, we're counting on you for help." said the medic in a serious tone, closing the link. They all thought about what they just heard, they were getting help!

"We may just be able to turn the tide of this." said Blackwolf hopefully.

"But what do we do for now?" asked Bumbleebee. Grimlock shrugged, having been there the whole time.

"We wait for Ultra Magnus and our backup to arrive. Then we make a plan to take care of that space cannon." Ratchet answered.

"But how do we attack it? We don't even know where it is!" the smaller bot said frustratedly.

"That's where I can really help, it's right above Chicago, they've kept it stationed in orbit there." Blackwolf explained.

"Until we do, we can't step out of this base until Ultra Magnus arrives, without more help, we won't stand a chance." explained Blackwolf, frowning as he finished.

"We can only sit and wait." the medic ordered.


	13. Chapter 13

**(Iacon city, Cybertron)**

Ultra Magnus walked through the base, he finally arrived to the bridge, he proceeded to open the intercom of the base, "All Autobots await in the hangar, aerial bots prepare to fly, prep the troop vessel and my ship, we're needed to assist Optimus Prime's team on Earth, load some of our technology, they'll need it." he finished closing the intercom.

He walked to the hangar next to watch the progress of the preparations for heading to Earth. Jetfire flew in and transformed in front of the tall blue Autobot. "Ultra Magnus, sir, the aerial bots are ready to fly."

Ultra Magnus nodded, the white and red autobot transformed into his jet and flew off again. The doors behind him opened, he turned to face, and brief the newer Autobots. Smokescreen couldn't wait to see the members of Team Prime, he was currently help Wheeljack work on his ship for departure.

 **(Autobot hideout, Jasper, Nevada)**

A gray car pulled up to the hideout, the door opened and stepped out was June Darby, she looked tired, she had been helping the sick and wounded after the strike on Jasper.

"Hello June." Ratchet greeted her as she stepped inside. She looked to see her son was cleaning his new combat suit, she hadn't seen this yet, she didn't want to see her little boy go on the front lines like this.

"Hey Mom, how was it at the refugee camp?" he asked his mother, she pulled off her jacket and laid it on the ground.

"Exhausting, but glad the people are okay, for now…I'll probably no doubt get a call about someone getting sick soon." she sighed, Jack hugged her for a few seconds then broke it.

"It's gonna be okay Mom, the bots are gonna win. I know they will, they've never failed…have they?" he asked her, she lightly smiled.

She left to go speak with Ratchet, while as Jack and Raf were watching their television setup, Miko was listening to music on her phone. Jazz and Bumblebee were out on scout duty, keeping an eye out. Ironhide and Bulkhead this time were on guard duty, they felt Grimlock even needed a rest, the giant was curled up in a corner, Blackwolf walked by him and chuckled thinking to himself "utterly harmless, just not when he's mad." he chuckled in his mind.

Him, Arcee, Ratchet, and their human companions were all inside the base. But all of the sudden another Decepticon broadcast came on their screens but it showed the Decepticons attacking a city, only describable as chicago.

"Poor souls." Blackwolf sighed sadly, knowing there was nothing they could do to stop them from attacking Chicago, but they weren't exactly destroying it.

"They're using Chicago as their base of operations." Blackwolf realized, they all saw that there were Decepticon cargo ships flying in, and they were beginning to build. Very soon, Chicago would be a battle fort.

"We can use this! If we attack them there, they wouldn't dare fire on themselves! They just gave us a way to fight!" Blackwolf said excitedly. But he looked at Ratchet's frown of concern.

"What?" he asked. Ratchet sighed and pointed to the army of vehicons stationed there.

"If only it wasn't suicide to charge on them, we can't attack their base of operations, even with a few more bots Ultra Magnus brings with him. And an aerial attack won't work, they never build a fort without A-A cannons" Ratchet explained.

"Good thing I'm not bringing only a few more soldiers Ratchet." the voice of Ultra Magnus came on the comm link. Ratchet was startled but quickly pulled out his comm tool.

"Ultra Magnus? Where are you?" he asked.

"Our ships are flying into the hemisphere now, we need coordinates on where to land before the Decepticons are aware of our arrival." he answered the medic.

"Uhhm, ok, typing the coordinates for the landing zone now." the medic informed as he typed. Very soon several ships were heard in the skies. Then they saw a sight, the entire formation of the new aerial bots were flying in and transfromed there, they looked different than the older ones, they were more advanced and were actually trained air fighters, not a group of bots flying to their doom. Then Jetfire came down for landing, they were shocked to see him. Jetfire was thought dead for a long time, yet here he was.

"Jetfire!?" Arcee said confusedly but excitedly at the same time. He just chuckled, happy to get to see an old friend again.

"It's me kiddo, back from the dead as usual, takes more than Starscream's lousy aim to take me out of the skies." he chuckled. Ratchet just smiled and shook his head.

Then several ships came in for landing two were mere cargo ships, the next were Autobot troop vessels, the next was Ultra Magnus's ship and Wheeljack's ships' land. Out came Wheeljack and Smokescreen, Ironhide and Bulkhead were frantic at seeing the third wrecker.

"Jacky!" Bulkhead yelled in unison, he ran to his friend and pulled him in a metal denting hug. Ironhide laughed at his pal's behavior.

"Agh! Bulk! Good to see you too buddy, but you're crushing me!" he wheezed, Bulkhead let go of his friend and he gestured Ironhide to come over.

"Alright! We got the wreckers back together!" Ironhide said happily. Him and wheeljack greeted each other in a bro hug. As their meeting was going on Ultra Magnus's ship door opened and he walked ot first, but now he had a new weapon, it was a large rectangular shaped, energon infused, mace. He carried it on his back like he did with the power drained forge hammer.

"You said you needed help for a battle, so I brought help." he said in his usual soldier tone.

"I present to you the first returning Autobots' on Cybertron." almost right after he said it, loud footsteps were heard coming out of the ship, out came a large, bulky, and muscular mech, he was almost completely red, except for hit optic visor, his alt-mode was obviously an American tank.

He looked at the bots and chuckled, "Been a long time since I saw you guys!" he said chuckling, his voice identified himself clearly as Warpath.

"Oh no…not you too!" Ironhide said happily to see his old friend. They both slammed their fists together, Ironhide's was quite smaller but he didn't need to be large to overpower you.

Then the next to come out was a smaller mech who had a red upper torso, red wrist plating, and the armor on the back of his knees was red, the rest of him was silver, and he had blue glowing energon lines along his body, and a dark gray helm and blur optics, he had attached to his arms were two long pointed swords, at his feet were wheels he could roll on if he chose to, and his alt-mode was a red sports car no doubt.

"What'd I miss?" the voice of Sideswipe came from the smaller mech. Blackwolf wasn't familiar with any of these new bots, he'd met Ultra Magnus and fought along side the elite guard for a while during the war on Cybertron, and he knew Smokescreen and Wheeljack back on Cybertron but not one of these new bots.

They heard cars coming, everyone looked to see Jazz and Bumbleebee coming back from scouting. "Whoa...what's going on here?" asked Jazz. Sideswipe stepped in his view.

"Been a while Jazz." he grinned, the silver bot was shocked but happy to see his old comrade.

"Sideswipe!" he laughed, he ran over and they came in for a bro hug. Jazz and Sideswipe were almost like brothers back on Cybertron, and friends to the end.

But out of the ship, very light footsteps were heard, they looked to see a femme who was pink, purple, and black, she looked similar to Arcee, except just a tiny bit taller, and her helm was designed with two wing like blades to the side and two thin points like on Arcee's helm going to the upper left and right, and she was violet on most of her arms and the middle of her torso and helm, the other part of her torso and parts of her legs were dark purple, the rest of her legs were white, and her faceplate was silver, just as Arcee's, and her optic's were dark blue with purple rings.

"Elita?" arcee said quietly, the other femme looked at her and smiled, everyone knew how Arcee had two sisters Elita one and Chromia. She thought Elita was dead, yet here she was.

"Long time no see little sister." she smiled, Arcee ran over to her and they held each other in a hug. Blackwolf was glad to see Arcee so happy.

"Just wait til Optimus sees her." ratchet sighed happily. Blackwolf was confused by that.

"Why's that Ratchet?" he asked the medic. Ratchet seemed to hesitate to explain but finally spoke.

"She is Optimus's sparkmate." Blackwolf was shocked, he never expected that THE Optimus Prime would get that close to someone.

"Whoah." he whispered. He looked at their new team, the air may be covered, but with even all of them on the ground, they couldn't fight through so many Decepticon soldiers.

"The team I brought may be small but I'm not done, I promised an army so I brought an army." Ultra Magnus explained, the troop vessel door opened and out came identical Autobot soldiers, some red, some blue, but these were no ordinary soldiers, these were Iacon's elite vanguard.

They were the soldiers that put fear into the sparks of the finest Decepticon warriors. They were tall mechs all very smoothly built now, unlike their older models, they all carried a large tower like energon shield and a small metal rod, but what the metal hid was a spear that would form from the energy inside, the elite guard could use this spear at close combat or they could fire it at the enemy and it would reform for permanent use.

They finally stood a chance of winning.


	14. Chapter 14

**(Chicago, Illinois)**

The Decepticons were all at work in the city, some were searching for humans still inside, some were building, some were even training. Starscream had been preparing his own little army, he had Shockwave re-engineer the Decepticon brute soldier, a bulky soldier who carried a large mace and shield, it's only main weakness was the power core on it's back. He had the normal vehicons and seekers, but also had the insecticons. But his main advantage was how Shockwave found all of the combaticons on Cybertron, they were going to cause trouble for everyone.

"Starscream, I have news on Riptide." informed shockwave. Starscream turned his attention to the scientist.

"He has broken the virus's hold and has gone back to his allegiance of the Autobots." the one eyed scientist explained. Starscream showed immediate anger, he didn't like being betrayed. But he remembered that the Autobots' stand no chance of winning now.

"It matters not, with the trypricon orbital cannon ready to fire, they will never win. Let them try, but they will fail." he spoke in a cocky tone. Little did he know the Autobots' were ready.

 **(Autobot hideout, Jasper, Nevada)**

The elite vanguard soldiers were outside training, the new bots were getting situated for their stay until the battle was over. The wreckers, Warpath, and Grimlock were carrying crates from the cargo ships, Ratchet and Jazz were taking note of what there was. Bumblebee and Smokescreen were out on patrol, Sideswipe was scouting, the rest were making a plan of attack.

Standing around the table were Ultra Magnus, Blackwolf, Arcee, Elita one, and Jetfire. They were all trying to decide how to attack. But to no avail, the Decepticons were locked up in Illinois very well.

"We can't do an aerial attack while they have A-A guns." Jetfire said, knowing his team couldn't do much at the moment.

"What if we had a small team go around and sabotage the guns?" asked Arcee. They all thought about that, it could work, but who would go?

"If you need something destroyed, why not send a wrecker?" Miko said suddenly, they thought about that, the wreckers could do it, but they would have to be fast.

"Ironhide, Bulk, Wheeljack…are you three up for this? We won't force you three to, but we need someone to do it." explained Ultra Magnus.

"I think we can do it. Right you two?" asked Wheeljack. They all nodded in agreement with him, it was decided that the wreckers would take care of the A-A guns.

"Well now that's taken care of, now that an air assault is possible, Jetfire, you and the aerial-bots can give us air support." explained Ultra Magnus. They all nodded in agreement.

But there was one thing missing… "Who'll lead the attack and us into the fight?" asked Elita one, looking around at the bots.

"Jazz is Optimus's second in command, why not him?" asked Blackwolf. Ultra Magnus stepped in for this.

"Jazz hasn't lead soldiers into such a fight, he would possibly risk making us make an incorrect move, no offense to him, he's a fine soldier." he informed, they all eventually agreed that Jazz wouldn't lead.

"Then who will?" asked Blackwolf

"I cannot, I must be in my ship to carry Grimlock and Ratchet into the battle if needed, and to stand ready for when we depart to retrieve Optimus." explained the veteran.

Ultra Magnus was a great choice as commander, but he couldn't even be the commander. Arcee wasn't meant to lead such a battle, neither was Elita, both were meant to lead simple combat, stealth, infiltration, and scout missions.

"What about Blackwolf?" asked Arcee, his optics blew open, he had never been trusted to lead something like this.

"Wha-ME?! No, no no no no, I've never led troops into battle!" he panicked, not trusting himself as a leader.

"Hmmm, I think you have the virtues of a leader. Answer me this…Do you want to win this war?" the tall blue mech asked.

"Yes" Blackwolf answered.

"Would you lead the smallest army to protect your home, friends, family, and freedom, even if the odds were impossible?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I would fight an army alone to do just that." he answered.

"Would you give your life to save your loved ones?" he asked.

Blackwolf looked at Arcee, she looked back, and he answered, "I would." he answered. Elita noticed them look at each other, the look in their optics, she instantly knew there was something more between the two.

"Then by the power I'm granted in these dark times I promote you to temporary commander, your duty now will be to serve as a leader when a prime is missing in action or dead until Alpha Trion tells us who will become the next Prime." he said, still in his soldier tone.

"Well then..." he thought for a moment.

"Let's get to work."


	15. Chapter 15

**(The Nemesis, Earth's atmosphere)**

Starscream was starting to get his leadership questioned, the Autobots' hadn't shown any activity, Blackwolf was once again himself, broken away from their virus, and hadn't broken Optimus yet. He realized that if he didn't do anything then he would be in BIG trouble.

He made it to the main terminal of the bridge and opened the communication link, he then proceeded to type in the designated being to receive his message. "Slipstream, I am in need of your...skills, the Autobots' have proven to be harder to defeat than I expected, I would usually leave you be and do this myself, but the Autobots' have always been easy sport for you no? However, to give a fair trade for your services, there is one amongst them who I know you hold a deep hatred for, the one who snuffed the sparks Thundercracker and Skywarp...Blackwolf. But be cautious if you accept, he has proven to be a ferocious opponent, but with your deadly fighting style, I'd expect nothing more than his lifeless corpse when you're finished. I await your answer." he finished, grinning, knowing she wouldn't turn down a chance to offline Blackwolf.

Suddenly static came over the terminal, but then it cleared and a voice came through, "I'll be there, oh and Starscream, if you're lying about him being there, then your spark will be the one I snuff next." a female voice responded, finishing in a harsh tone. He only grinned further, knowing she wouldn't be disappointed with the result of her arrival.

"Blackwolf will meet his end before he can see it coming." he thought aloud, he then looked over to Soundwave, the silent mech just looking at him. He shrugged it off and kept looking over his new world, victory in grasp.

He then got a summoning from the brig, he began to walk to the elevator shaft. Once he reached it he shot down to the prison cells. The door slid open, revealing a long row of empty cells, one at the very end, the special cell. Still clad to the wall was Optimus, but he was badly hurt from their torture, and the interrogations. Starscream grinned wickedly, seeing the condition that the Prime was in.

"So Optimus have you decided to tell us where the Autobots' are hiding?" he asked the Autobot leader. Optimus raised his helm, keeping his usually emotionless facial expression. He was surprised that Starscream was THAT cocky to think he would tell them anything.

"Never, I summoned you to tell you that no matter how prepared you are, my family will defeat you, they will never give up, no matter how many advantages you posses, they will continue to fight until there's nothing left to protect you. Starscream just frowned, raising his claw at the Prime's stubbornness.

"Wrong answer!" he exclaimed, slashing his clawed hand down across Optimus's large chest, making large gashes, energon dripping from each one. The Prime groaned with pain on contact, trying not to show the seeker any satisfaction of pain.

"They will rise, and you will fall." Optimus mustered before falling back into stasis from the energon loss. Starscream didn't show it, but deep down he felt fear.

 **(Autobot hideout, Nevada)**

The Autobots' were all busy, the members of the vanguard were training, preparing for the battle, Ultra Magnus had Smokescreen helping him ready his ship for carrying Grimlock into the battle. Wheeljack and the other wreckers helped him ready his ship, for hey had possibly the most importang job, destroying the decepticon A.A guns, with those ready to fire the drop-ship and the areal bots wouldn't get close and they would lose the battle almost instantly, Ratchet prepared his repair supplies in case they were needed (Which would be most likely) and prepared to be flying with Ultra Magnus into the battle.

Blackwolf had Jetfire and Warpath helping him make the battle strategy, for He and Warpath were both very intelligent with ground troop strategies, however with the need for air support, Jetfire was helping their strategy with the add in suggestions for the areal attack. The rest of the bots were getting rest, for they would need it, the greatest battle they'd ever see was tomorrow.

The only ones who weren't resting were Arcee and Elita One who were conversing, catching up after so long, but finally reunited. But Elita was determined to dig up as much information from Arcee about her obvious connection with Blackwolf.

She finally decided to ask, having held it in for the entire conversation. "What's this thing going on between you and Blackwolf?" she asked, Arcee's optics widened slightly at the question. She didn't expect to be asked that by her sister.

"Why do you ask?" she questioned, trying to pretend she didn't know what her sister was talking about. Elita looked at her with a 'seriously?' expression, then chuckled at her sister's attempt to hide the truth, knowing Arcee had never been a good liar.

"Come on Arcee, I'm your older sister, I can see these things, trust me, I'm the sparkmate of the last Prime, after a while I can see the signs of such a bond, so...mind explaining again? Arcee dropped her shoulders in defeat, her sister had won...as usual.

"Okay...the truth is that...me and him are...sparkmates" she winced, she then reopened her eyes seeing her sister's expression change from smug to happy. Elita quickly grabbed her sister in a metal denting hug.

"I'm so happy for you! Awww, my little sister has finally found love." she smiled, seeing her sister's reaction. Arcee got slightly defensive about that though.

"Watch it there, you may be my older sister, but I could still hurt you." she frowned, quickly changing to a smile, glad her sister was happy about her bond.

Elita grabbed Arcee's servo and pulled her into a more quiet room, where they were alone. "Okay, I want all of the details. When did it happen?" she asked her sister, Arcee looked surprised by this VERY personal question. If not for her metallic silver faceplate, she would be blushing hard right now.


	16. Chapter 16

**(Autobot hideout, Nevada)**

The ships were in the air, the ship transporting the vanguard soldiers, Wheeljack's ship carrying him and the rest of the wreckers, Ultra Magnus's which was carrying himself, Ratchet, Smokescreen, and Grimlock, then finally the aerial bots were away followed by Jetfire.

Rafael, Miko, and June stayed behind with Jack, for he had his new combat suit, but couldn't be caught in such a battle, and needed to protect the hideout if need be. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee stopped to talk with their human companions before they left.

"You're coming back, right Bulk? You promised you wouldn't leave again." Miko mustered, trying not to show tears. Bulkhead brought his large hand and very lightly patted her, reassuringly.

"Miko, I'm just gonna be honest, I don't know if I'm coming back, but I'll try to, and I promise that once I get back we'll go do whatever you want." he finished walking out. She smiled lightly, still sad though.

Raf wasn't handling this any easier as his guardian approached him. "Bumblebee, don't get hurt, don't leave again." he sniffed, Bumblebee patted him, trying to comfort the boy, no teen, for Raf was no longer twelve, he was now fifteen after their three years absence.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm coming back, I promise." he finished, wincing, knowing he couldn't keep that promise, worrying Raf knew that too. Luckily Raf didn't say anything, he got up and walked to the rest of the bots'.

Arcee was giving a possible goodbye to Jack and June, she wasn't so hard shelled anymore and had finally opened up to them a lot more. "I'd better not come back and see you flirting with Sierra again Jack." she warned, her smile never faulting. June smiled and rolled her eyes at Arcee's warning.

"I'll try not to partner...stay safe Arcee." he said softly. She bent down slightly and pulled him into a light hug, they broke the hug and she walked away to the rest of the group. Sadness was evident, any of the Autobots' could die in this battle. All of them knew this could be their final battle.

"It's time! Autobots', we dedicated soldiers to defending Cybertron, now don't let our brothers' and sisters' sacrifices be for nothing and show the Decepticons' that they made the mistake of starting this war!" Blackwolf yelled, they all simultaneously transformed.

"Now as a wise Prime says, Roll out!" he ordered, they all started their advance to the final battle, the battle for Earth.

 **(Chicago, Illinois)**

A small black, and purple Cybertronian jet flew into the city, slowing to a hovering stop above the tall skyscraper where Starscream was standing, overlooking the city. The smaller jet transformed, shifting into a smooth, curvy female body, much differently designed than Starscream and his brothers were. She looked quite similar in face to Airachnid, but had some different features.

"Alright Starscream, I'm here, now where's Blackwolf, I would very much like to carve the spark from his chest armor." she smirked, hand on hip.

"You'll have to show patience, once we find the Autobots', we'll find him." she growled, not being one to wait, but in this situation she would have to just wait.

 **(The Nemesis, Earth's atmosphere)**

The body of Megatron began to grow purple, dark energon began to find it's way through all the large cables that he was connected to. The dark energon finally found it's way to the old spark chamber of the being the ship was morphed from. Slowly an old mind reawakened, ready to come back to life after being used as the Decepticon warship and the weapon to terrorize Earth.

It thought to itself, wondering where it was, what it was, then remembering what happened when it had attacked Iacon. It quietly chuckled, remembering the destruction, the chaos it had caused, then remembered how it's body was used to be a battleship. The mind grew angry, remembering how it's great being was used for such a humiliating task. His greatness underestimated by his creator and used to create a joke compared to it's potential.

"I shall live again..." spoke the fading voice of Trypticon.


	17. Chapter 17

**(Chicago, Illinois)**

The sky was filled with smoke, the fires' from the Decepticon take over in Chicago had lifted, but the buildings were charred, crumbling, or had already collapsed, a large metal tower rose above the smoke, upon it was Starscream's own little throne room, below the tower where the A.A guns were placed, and the wreckers were making their move.

Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead finished planting the charges on the A.A guns, they however made close calls, they had nearly been caught by three patrols, had to run down a stray vehicon, and hide from an insecticon, but finally they had done their part and could fall back to their approaching army.

Once they arrived they already saw team prime being followed by the vanguard in their march, Wheeljack hopped back into his ship and prepared to join the aerial assault. Ironhide and Bulkhead joined them in the march. "Are the A.A guns down?" asked Blackwolf, knowing better from wreckers that it was done.

"Those guns are history once you give the order." Ironhide informed the taller mech. He saw his force, the vanguard and his family of Autobots, he as usual kept his victorious grin. The vanguard prepared a line of soldiers, keeping their shields held forward, and their energon spears were held forward as if a spartan army were approaching.

He looked at the city, the humans in Chicago were suffering, they didn't deserve this, he then opened his comm device and connected it to Ultra Magnus's link. "Okay the explosives are set, once you, Wheeljack, and the aerial bots are ready." he informed, Ultra Magnus took a moment to gather himself, looking at the Decepticon army size.

"We're ready, waiting for the order." he finished closing the comm device. Blackwolf nodded, looking back at his shook up family, but all were ready to follow him into battle. He couldn't let them go into battle this way though, he had to pull them together.

"The Decepticons' think that they've won, that they've broken us. They're wrong, as long as we stand together, as a family, we are stronger than any of them. They may outnumber us three to one, but if only a handful can take down impossible odds, then they face destruction at the sight of team prime and one hundred soldiers of the elite vanguard!" he yelled, they all nodded in agreement.

"I can't promise all of you a safe trip back to Cybertron, or to Nevada, but I can promise that at the end of this battle, we will stand the things I've done, I have no true right to ask any of you this one question...but, will you all follow me, this one time?" he asked them, they all looked at each other, one by one the members of team prime raised their helms high and drew their weapons, the vanguard clanked their spears to their shields.

"Then that's all the reassurance I need, blow the guns!" he smirked turning and drawing his blades, Ironhide pulled the trigger and just like that the A.A guns exploded in a fiery inferno. He watched as the air assault was about to begin. He surprised them when he sprinted towards the city and the unaware Decepticons, Arcee just smirked and followed after him, the rest of the bots shrugged and just ran after them as well.

The vanguard quickly marched after them, the Decepticons' were now aware of the attack and formed a line of brutes, their riot-like shields and hammers raised, even with their menacing look, they were even scared of the vanguard, they were no force to underestimate. Team prime kept their charge, the vehicons behind the brutes kept firing, trying to hit any of the Autobots but to no avail, each shot that did hit just bounced off of their armor, for the heavy mechs' Blackwolf, Ironhide, Warpath, and Bulkhead were in the front, the rest behind. The brutes looked terrified when they saw Ironhide draw his combat-knife, Bulkhead's wrecking ball fists, Warpath had only his fists (like he needed anymore weapons), and Blackwolf with his swords drawn.

When the bots' hit the line of Decepticons' it was a loud clash of metal, the brutes couldn't begin to hold team prime's charge, their line broke within seconds, the Autobots cut them down like they were nothing but normal vehicons. The vanguard held it's line pushing through the cons, working in unison, shoulder to shoulder, even working in a repeated attack move that cut through the lines of Decepticons, 'block-shove-thrust-repeat'.

The Decepticons farther in the city looked dumbfounded, they were under attack, Starscream looked to the combaticon leader, Onslaught. "You know what to do." he smirked, Onslaught nodded and ran to the others, they then began morphing into the huge being, Bruticus.

Back to the other side of the city, Jetfire and the aerial bots ran strafing fire through the streets of Decepticons. Jetfire looked further into the city and saw a tall being, he gasped when he realized it was Bruticus. "This is Jetfire to the ground force, be alert for Bruticus!" he warned keeping his course.

"Wait...Bruticus?!" Warpath questioned, he was even scared at the name, Jazz frowned, knowing too well what the giant was capable of from an up close view. Blackwolf knew they had to keep moving, so he quickly started slashing through the cons rapidly as if they were soft butter. Suddenly, large footsteps were heard, they all looked to see coming around the corner was Bruticus, he looked down upon them, he saw Blackwolf and laughed.

"The ring leader, nowhere for you to go now, Wolf!" he chuckled as he activated his propeller shield, walking slowly towards Blackwolf who stood his ground, he wasn't going to stand down to this oversized bully. Just then, in the face of death, a loud mechanical roar could be heard, out of nowhere the giant metal t-rex charged into Bruticus like a battering ram.

Starscream could hear the t-rex roar, he growled and sighed, he looked to Slipstream who was leaning against a wall, oblivious. "It's time Slipstream, he's here, you may now kill him." he informed her, she quickly transformed and bolted through the air.

Blackwolf was in trouble.


	18. Chapter 18

The battle was getting harder, the Autobots were becoming exhausted and the Decepticons didn't seem to end in numbers, but they still fought on. Grimlock was still fighting Bruticus, though being smaller, he was a lot stronger than Bruticus. But the big problem was that the aerial bots were losing numbers, being swarmed by seekers and insecticon flyers.

"This is Jetfire, at this rate were gonna lose the air, Blackwolf we can't win up here!" he yelled through the communicator, having his hands full with the seekers. Blackwolf huffed, they were beginning to lose the battle, but he looked to Arcee who was at his side, with him to the end. Just seeing her was enough encouragement for him to press on.

But then almost a miracle to them, another comm link opened up, "This is Special Agent William Fowler, you bots didn't think Uncle Sam was gonna stay outta this fight did ya?" he asked chuckling over the communicator. Suddenly several fighter jets flew in and started firing at the seekers. The aerial bots suddenly had control of the skies again, then rolling through the streets, tanks rolled through firing at the Decepticons on the ground.

The Autobots were winning again, Blackwolf raised his swords and continued to slice apart vehicons, all trying to get away from their doom.

But then out of nowhere, different thrusters were heard, thrusters he knew from before he was an Autobot, his optics widened to see Slipstream flying at him, she transformed before him and seconds later he saw that she had cut across his side with one of her short swords. He held the wound and looked at his foe, she grinned at the pain she had inflicted onto him. He stood his ground, she laughed maniacally, he was dripping energon.

"Long have I chased you, Blackwolf, you have proven to be hard to find, but I will have your spark in grasp, just as you snuffed the sparks of my brothers." she sneered at his smirk he held. He remembered when he had to kill Skywarp and Thundercracker, he and Jazz had to end their assault on Iacon.

"Skywarp, he was the crazy one right?" he chuckled, she boiled with anger and dashed towards him, he tried to counter her attack but another slice hit his arm this time, then another hit his leg, he couldn't even detect her, she was moving too fast for his usually quick reflexes.

He then felt a deep pain in his leg, he looked down to see she had driven a long, sharp piece of metal through his upper leg, with the other wound on the same leg he fell to his knee, unable to fight.

He looked up to see her standing above him, smirking at seeing him defeated, he spat energon at her in disgust. She ran her hand down his helm, then raising one of her blades, but suddenly, a sword clashed with hers, she looked to see Ratchet, his blades extended, she growled in frustration, he stood in front of Blackwolf. "Stand aside medic, you'll fall quicker than he did." she warned, he stood his ground, she frowned at his defiance, "Very well, have it your way." she said quietly.

Seconds later Ratchet was hit by a missile against the wall of a building. He groaned, she stood with her blade to his chest, ready to end his life, "Poor medic, should have stayed in the lab." she spoke quietly, laughing at the orange and white mech. He looked behind her slightly and grinned.

"And you should have been paying more attention." he kept his grin, her optics sprung open and once she turned around she received a deep gash across her chest by none other than Arcee. Arcee was now standing above her, she had her blaster raised to her helm and smirked at the Decepticon ex-seeker.

"Didn't see that one coming." Arcee mocked, having won, Slipstream smirked and a second later a flash-bang hit them, they were all blinded, Arcee's vision cleared to see Slipstream flying away. She growled and began firing at her. Jetfire suddenly caught sight of the former seeker and had a lock on her.

"Blackwolf, I have sights on Slipstream!"he explained through the communicator. Blackwolf managed to stand and opened his communicator.

"Let her go, she's not going anywhere, without repairs anyway." he ordered and finished closing the comm device. The vanguard pressed forward they hadn't suffered many casualties, Ratchet began repairing Blackwolf as Arcee stood guard. Above them on a rooftop Jazz was sniping the Decepticons from above, Sideswipe skated over to them, his long blades drawn, he didn't look very good.

"We've got a problem in the streets ahead, Ironhide, Bulkhead, Warpath, and Bumblebee are pinned down trying to get civilians out, the cons are pushing up, we need some help if those people are gonna get out." he explained, Ratchet finished his repairs as much as he could, Blackwolf stood up, his wounds sealed up.

"Autobots, move up!" he ordered.


	19. Chapter 19

The bots made it to the spot where the human civilians were pinned by the Decepticons. Once they arrived, Blackwolf ordered the vanguard to fire a volley. They raised their spears and out shot blue energy from them, the cons fell in waves as the volley hit, they eventually began to fall back as they were being overwhelmed.

Bulkhead then proceeded to lift up a fallen bus out of the doorway for the humans to leave, the national guard was rolling in choppers for civilians to escape in, but back to Grimlock and Bruticus, chaos was following their battle.

Grimlock fell to his knee, exhausted from the fight, Bruticus advanced bringing his propeller shield down, Grimlock raised his energy shield, blocking it. "Poor Grimlock, all alone in the universe, your kind is extinct, now why don't you let me finish the job!" he laughed, the Dinobot raised his helm, his menacing red visor staring into the combiner's eyes.

"I fight because me, Grimlock have a new family to protect!" he snarled, drawing his long, flaming sword and bring it up across Bruticus's chest, a huge gash now revealed, energon spewed from it. He then proceeded to slice down on his shield arm, cutting it off, then brought it across and beheaded Bruticus, killing Onslaught and Bruticus. The rest of the wounded combaticons fell apart and ran in all directions to get away from the huge titan. He heard the battle still going and charged in the direction of the battle to help his family.

The skies were won, thanks to the U.S Air-force that came to assist the bots',Jetfire and Ultra Magnus were ready to help Optimus. "Okay Blackwolf, the skies are clear, we're ready to get Optimus outta there!" Ultra Magnus sounded over the communicator. Blackwolf was glad that they were safe from any Decepticon aerial attacks.

"Go! Get him outta there!" he ordered, Jetfire transformed and the aerial bots followed him to the atmosphere, Wheeljack was originally going to go as well but they figured someone had to oversee the human evacuation. When they thought they would actually win, they saw two Decepticon battle tanks hovering up the road, they all stood wide eyed at the destroyers, these tanks were the hammer of Decepticon armies during the great war.

"TAKE COVER!" Blackwolf yelled as hell fired upon them, they all rushed for cover, the vanguard had the hardest time to do so, taking casualties. They were pinned down, they needed help when another transmission came through.

"I'm watching you bots through a drone we have in the area, we'll scramble two predator missiles to hit those tanks, but we don't know where to aim." he explained, Blackwolf sighed with relief that they were getting more help from their human allies.

"Okay, the destroyers' have two roundish covers on their backsides, that's their t-cog, if you hit those then they'll change to their robot form, then they're vulnerable!" he informed the agent, they could already see the reaper drone in the distance, carrying two missiles on both wings.

"This is for Uncle Sam!" Agent Fowler exclaimed over the communicator as the missiles launched, seconds later they hit both destroyers. All that was seen was fire and smoke, but they heard the sounds of t-cogs', out of the smoke stepped two robot destroyers, not looking very happy. Blackwolf had an idea, he started to climb a building, the bots all fired, but the destroyers kept them pinned, however now the blasts coming from the Autobots now damaged them. Bulkhead and Sideswipe were suddenly blasted from their cover, Ratchet rushed over to the wounded soldiers, trying to get them out of the line of fire, the destroyers caught sight of him and aimed in his direction, ready to destroy the medic.

Then they were getting blasted in the helms by quick blasts of bright energy, blinding them from the constant shots, they looked to see Arcee firing at them, one chuckled at the small femme's attempt, aimed their cannons at her, and prepared to end her life.

Then one felt a hard blast to the helm from above, it looked up to see Blackwolf launching straight for it's head, one moment it's head was attached to it's body, then there was a slicing sound, then the destroyer's head was seen rolling from it's body, he stood, tired. The other one grabbed him before he could react, it proceeded to pin him with its large foot, and pressed it's large cannon to his head, it was completely ignoring the blasts hitting it from the bots' trying to get it off of him, they couldn't try to overpower it off of him, it had a shield blast that would push them away if they got close, they could only sit, and watch what happens.

A mechanical growl was heard, then a large sword was buried through the destroyer's chest, energon spilled from the wound, it retracted from the lifeless body, the corpse tumbled over revealing Grimlock, even though he stood battle ready, he even looked exhausted. Blackwolf only nodded as thanks knowing they couldn't talk right now, Grimlock simply nodded back.

Starscream could now see the army of Autobots, he knew he had lost, he opened his communicator to the nemesis, "Soundwave, open a bridge, IMMEDIATLY!" he ordered, the green vortex opened and all the remaining Decepticon soldiers, along with him, the Combaticons, and Slipstream went through.

The Autobots all cheered, knowing they had won, but the battle was not over yet. "This isn't over! Stay frosty, keep up your guard, it's not over til we have Optimus back." he said tiredly, they all knew that they hadn't won til Optimus was back.


	20. Chapter 20

**(Earth's Atmosphere)**

The aerial bots along with Jetfire and Ultra Magnus flew towards the huge space station, they hadn't expected it to be this large! "Great Primus, it's huge! How do we destroy it!?" Smokescreen panicked, the large station was like a floating city.

"Primus help us…that's Trypticon station, never thought I'd see it again." the aerial bot leader finished, continuing his course towards the huge gun. The aerial bots all flew in groups of four, because of this there were at least eight groups of four, despite their strategy they were taking a beating by the stations defenses.

"How do we get inside it?" Ultra Magnus quickly asked, making evasive maneuvers to dodge the attacks coming from the station. Several of the aerial bot squads were shot down from the defense turrets, at least five remained.

"There's a small station that controls all the station's defenses, if we blast our way through it, that's our ticket in!" Jetfire explained, shooting down several seekers flying in his direction. They would have a hard time getting through, but they knew that if they failed, all was lost.

 **(The Nemesis)**

The Decepticons were frantically trying to keep the aerial assault from the Autobots away, but all seemed hopeless for repelling the attack. The Autobot fliers only advanced, getting closer every second, their defenses were failing to push them back, Starscream was running out of ideas, he finally decided that if they went down, then they would take the Autobots back on the planet with them.

"Shockwave, fire the beam, kill the Autobots on the planet!" he ordered, his optics filled with madness. Shockwave hesitated before hitting the activation control. They waited for the gun to fire, nothing happened, they were shocked, why wasn't the gun firing?

"WHY ISN'T IT FIRING?!" Starscream panicked, his weapon wasn't responding, Shockwave repeatedly pressed the activation control, nothing happened.

"I am not sure, it seems to not be responding, I am not in control of it." he explained, his voice staying neutral, Starscream was utterly shocked when a deep laugh came out of nowhere, the gun was laughing!

" **You thought you could disable me?! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD DESTROY TRYPTICON?! Pathetic."** the deep voice of Trypticon emerged, they were stunned, he was offlined all those years ago, yet here he was, taking control of his body again.

They were all in trouble, Trypticon wasn't a nice voice to hear, Starscream knew only one choice could be made to ensure their survival, "Abandon ship..." he ordered quietly, "Shockwave, open the emergency spacebridge to Cybertron." he finished, they all looked at each other in shock, Shockwave complied, opening the green vortex, they all ran through, however Soundwave stayed, he proceeded to run to the elevator lift.

He arrived to the designated floor, he walked down the dark halls, and opened the first door he arrived to, he walked in to find the body of his fallen leader, he detached the cables from the corpse, hoisted it up, and moved the open spacebridge to the same room he was in. Moments later the portal opened before him, he walked through, taking Megatron with him. Almost as soon as he walked through the bridge closed behind him.

 **(Earth's atmosphere)**

The aerial bots finally punched through the defense station, creating their way in. Ultra Magnus flew in and prepared to land, coming to a slow stop, he quickly pulled out his mace and walked out the opened hatch, Smokescreen following him. "Alright, Jetfirt, take the aerial bots and find a way to destroy this gun, we'll worry about finding Optimus. Go!" he ordered, Jetfire complied, flying off with the aerial bots at his back.

Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen made their descent through the giant station, but there were no Decepticons, where were they? "Where'd all the cons' go?" Smokescreen asked quietly, they turned a corner and still found no Decepticons.

"I am not sure about that, it seems that they've evacuated the Nemesis...but why?" he wondered, they finally found the elevator shaft, activated it and shot down to the very bottom of the ship.

"I guess they were smart and turned tail at seeing us." the rookie said smugly, Ultra Magnus thought for a second, they wouldn't have, the nemesis was their most valuable asset.

"I don't think so, Decepticons don't abandon their greatest assets, no...something else is up." he said cautiously, Smokescreen seemed to grow worried at hearing that. What could make the Decepticons abandon ship?

" **Heh heh heh heh heh! Pathetic Autobots, your attempts are futile! Abandon hope vermin, your doom approaches!"** a deep, intimidating voice spoke. Ultra Magnus's optics felt they were going to fall out.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Jetfire asked over the comms, Ultra Magnus knew they were in BIG trouble, if that voice was who it belonged to.

"Yes, Jetfire, hurry and find a way to destroy this gun from the inside, if he has returned then you're our only hope! Use afterburners, thrusters to maximum! You have to kill Trypticon!" he ordered, Jetfire sighed, he knew he had to hurry.

"C'mon lads, let's take this gun offline!" he ordered, activating his thrusters and shooting off through the station, the aerial bots following.

Back to Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen, they had finally made it to the brig, they walked cautiously down the long rows of empty cells, until they finally came to the end of the hall, Ultra Magnus prepared to open it, Smokescreen had his blasters ready, Ultra Magnus then proceeded to charge through the door, his mace ready, Smokescreen jumper in, blasters primed, luckily no cons were in the room. They looked up to see Optimus latched to the wall, Ultra Magnus gasped at seeing the Prime, rushing over to the release switch, he grabbed it and pulled down, moments later the bars holding Optimus to the wall dissipated, he fell down when quickly, Smokescreen ran over and caught his fall, helping him become stable.

Optimus finally started coming to, his optics opened, he saw his Autobots and was shocked, but he was glad they come arrived. "I am grateful…" he smiled, Ultra Magnus lifted The Prime's much larger arm around his neck and put his other servo and lifter his shoulder, Smokescreen did the same, helping their leader all the way. On the way to Optimus's holding cell, Smokescreen caught glimpse of the star saber, Ultra Magnus carried it on his back til Optimus was ready to wield it again.

"Family stick together, Prime." Smokescreen said, happy to see their leader alive. The Prime was proud of his family, they had come to help him, risking their sparks for his, just as he would for theirs.

Back on the other side of the station, Jetfire and the aerial bots were trying to find a way to destroy Trypticon, sadly Trypticon was locking them out of his system. Jetfire growled in frustration at the failed attempt. "There's got to be some way to destroy this thing!" he huffed, out of ideas, just then on one of the screen, the gun was locking on to Chicago, Jetfire's optics sprung open, he panicked, the Autobot's were about to get killed if they didn't do something!

He then got an idea, an awful idea...Trypticon's t-cog. "Lads c'mon, we've gotta get to Trypticon's conversion cog! Move!" he ordered flying off with them in tow. They flew through the entire vent crevices of the station, until they reached a chamber, there protected by sliding metal plating was the t-cog, he sighed, they found it.

"Hit the armor plating locks, we need his t-cog exposed!" he ordered, they all began firing at the locks holding the metal plates together.

"Jetfire, we have prime! What's the situation with Trypticon?" Ultra Magnus asked throug his comm link.

"He's about to hit the bots' back on Earth, we only have one option, destroy his conversion cog and he won't be able to fire at them!" Jetfire yelled through the communicator, Ultra Magnus's optics once again felt as if they were going to fall out. He could only watch it happen, they had no other ideas.

The final armor plate slid away, the t-cog was exposed, Jetfire took aim and fired his missiles at it. The large orb exploded into nothing, a loud mechanical roar was heard, the entire place was shifting, "Go go go!" Jetfire yelled, they flew full speed to the other end of the chamber, they saw a large opening at the end, but it was moving...like a mouth!

"Are those teeth?!" Smokescreen panicked. Jetfire and the aerial bots flew out and prepared for what was going to happen.

The huge, titanic form of Trypticon finally finished shifting, he looked at the tiny Autobots in front of him. He only laughed at them. **"Foolish vermin, you have only sealed your imminent demise!" he roared.**


	21. Chapter 21

Trypticon activated his jet-pack and flew towards Earth, the aerial bots chased after him. "SHOOT HIS JET-PACK! WE CAN'T ALOW HIM TO REACH EARTH!" Jetfire ordered, they all began firing missiles at the giant's thrusters, damaging it. Trypticon didn't even spare them a glimpse before firing rockets from his shoulder cannons, taking out several aerial bots.

In Ultra Magnus's ship, Optimus opened the hatch, activating his own jet-pack, he didn't get sucked out because Ultra Magnus had prepared his ship for this with a gravity containment field. "What are you doing?!" Smokescreen shouted to his leader, trying to get him to come back.

"I know what I must do, at all costs make sure Trypticon can't reach Earth!" the prime ordered. Smokescreen could only watch as his leader flew out and jetted straight for Trypticon. Optimus drew the star saber and flew as fast as he could to get in front of Trypticon. Once he flew in front, he had gained the giant's attention, he only laughed at the Prime.

" **Ahhh, Optimus Prime, the one who nearly offlined me all those centuries ago! I've waited long to be able to crush the life out of you!"** he laughed again, opening his mouth, preparing to shoot his beam directly at Optimus.

Optimus barely flinched, opening his chest panels, revealing the matrix of leadership, he waited for Trypticon to fire his beam. Moments later purple energy emerged from Trypticon's large mouth, Optimus put the saber back, not needing it.

Trypticon fired with his everything, a blast that could punch a crater into Earth that could be seen from the atmosphere. Optimus prepared himself, a blue light emitting from the matrix, the blast hit him, it felt as if he was being pushed by the force of a meteor, hurtling into orbit. The matrix though somehow began deflecting the blast, Trypticon's beam wasn't harming Optimus.

He stopped his beam, smoke coming from his mouth, the heat having burned the metal in his mouth, he was shocked to the core to see the Prime unmoved by his blast. **"THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE!"** he yelled angrily, his beam started to power up again.

" **NOTHING CAN DEFEAT ME! NOTHING! NOW FEEL THE BURN OF MY LASER!"** he yelled, preparing to fire again, Optimus still stood, unmoved by his threat.

"Matrix of Leadership, I call upon you!" he yelled, the matrix began glowing a bright blue, this caught the glimpse of Trypticon, the giant's optics widened is terror at seeing the matrix.

"You've lost Trypticon!" Optimus yelled as a blue beam shot from the matrix, straight at Trypticon's chest, blasting a hole in the armor, making it's way down to the spark. Just then the blue beam came through the other side of Trypticon's torso, destroying his spark, recreated by dark energon.

" **NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS AUTOBO…."** he slurred, becoming a lifeless shell. His body began hurtling towards Earth, but it was glowing red. as the body fell, it quickly began to dissipate, until eventually, Trypticon's body finally disintegrated into nothing. Trypticon was no more.

Optimus's chest closed automatically, he huffed in exhaustion, when suddenly his mind went blank from the energy he had used. He quickly began to fall out of control, heading straight for the planet.

"OPTIMUS!" Jetfire yelled, flying full throttle towards his falling leader. But He couldn't catch up, for Optimus was falling too fast to grab him.

"If anyone can hear me on the ground, Optimus is falling out of control, he's headed straight for the planet's surface, I can't catch up to him!" he yelled, trying to warn Blackwolf and the others.

 **(Chicago, Illinois)**

They heard Jetfire's warning, and very soon after they had all increased their sight range, they could see their falling leader. They panicked, not knowing what to do, time was running out for their leader, he wouldn't last much longer til he hit the ground.

Just then Jazz got an idea, it would be risky, but it could save their leader's life. He switched to his grapple hook, the tool he never went anywhere without, then he looked to Grimlock.

"Grimlock, I need you to throw me at Optimus!" he explained to the Dinobot. The titan looked at him like he was crazy, they didn't know what Jazz was planning, but Grimlock didn't argue, he picked up the small Autobot, aimed towards Optimus's falling direction and launched him into the sky. He was a smaller Autobot, making him an easier subject for the Dinobot to throw, not much weight to push against his strength.

He finally got within range of their leader, he glided closer, closer, and closer, until he finally grabbed hold of Optimus, he made sure his grip was firm, he looked to Jetfire and aimed his grappling hook. "Jetfire, CATCH!" he shot the long, rope beam, Jetfire transformed and grabbed it as soon as it was in arms reach. He activated hit thrusters, trying to slow down the fall, until the force of the fall finally went away from his strength pushing against it, he looked down at Jazz and Optimus, they did it just in time too, they were maybe fifty feet from the ground.

He sighed with relief and slowly lowered them onto the torn up pavement. They all rushed over to Optimus, Jazz got up, shaking off what had just happened, until he felt a hand in his back stop him, he turned to see Blackwolf, smiling at him. "You did good, Jazz. If not for you, Optimus wouldn't have lived through that fall." he finished, turning back to the crowd, gathered around their leader, until Ratchet ordered them to back up, give him some work room.

Suddenly Optimus's optics slowly opened, seeing his family all around him, he smiled before realizing where they were, he sighed, remembering the world knew about them now, but that could wait. "Autobot's, though our secret may be exposed, and many have payed the ultimate price, I am honored to stand beside this family, for today, all of you fought as true Primes'." he finished, tired from the battle.

Ultra Magnus's ship flew in as static came over Blackwolf's communicator until clearing out. "Blackwolf, is Optimus alright?!" he asked, worried for their leader.

"He's better than ever, Magnus." he chuckled along with the old commander.

"Then in human dialect, you did one hell of a job soldier!" he finished, Blackwolf felt like a true member of this family at those words.

"But Optimus, the Decepticons' are still out there, and We don't have a base anymore." Bumblebee sighed, upset that their foes escaped.

"Yes, they still live, but as long as we remain alive, we shall continue to resist them." he explained, finally standing up, in his proud stature.

"Besides, Fowler informed me that the government's constructing a new base, so we don't need to worry about a roof over our heads." Blackwolf chuckled.

Though the battle was won, the war was not, the Decepticons were still alive, but that wouldn't stop team prime from fighting.


	22. Chapter 22

**(Autobot hideout, Nevada)**

The ships were readying to leave, the vanguard transport had the troops loaded up and was ready, the aerial bots were waiting for the word, and Wheeljack's and Ultra Magnus's ships' were prepped for take off, all the new Autobots were going back, except Smokescreen, he claimed he was ready to join back with Team Prime.

Ironhide and Jazz looked at the ship anxiously, thhe didn't want to leave, but they DID want to go back to see their home being rebuilt, Jazz suddenly felt a servo grasp his shoulder, he turned to see Optimus, smiling at him. "Go on." the Prime said softly, his and Ironhide's jaws landed on the floor in shock.

"Really? You're serious?" Jazz asked excitedly, Optimus only nodded in response.

"Are you-are you sure Prime? We don't wanna just abandon you guys." Ironhide explained, unsure, Optimus only nodded in confirmation, they grinned, excited to get to go home again. They both stood attention and saluted the Prime, he saluted to them.

They turned to the ship, but looked back at Team Prime and waved goodbye to all of them. Arcee and Elita One walked side by side, "Are you sure you can't stay Elita?" Arcee asked, Elita only smiled lightly and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not little sister, I'm needed back on Cybertron, but I would if I could." she finished, they both proceeded to pull each other into a goodbye hug, seconds later they broke the hug, "Oh and...take care of Blackwolf, he's a keeper." she finished turning to the ship and Optimus.

She made her way over, standing in front of him, smiling. "As much as I wish I could stay Optimus, you know I'm needed back home." she said, with a hint of sadness to her tone. He bent down to eye level with her.

"As long as your spark is tied to mine, you shall be with me every step I take." he said quietly, leaning in to kiss her, after around a minute of locked lips they separated, she dazedly stepped away, turning to the ship, looking back once to her sparkmate before stepping in.

Ultra Magnus simply nodded to them before turning to enter the ship, moments later the engines came online as it prepared to take off.

"Are you sure that you have to go too Jacky?" Bulkhead asked his friend, Wheeljack chuckled, seeing his friend's softness.

"Sorry Bulk, Magnus needs all the bots he can get to help out in the rebuilding of Cybertron, but you'll see me again, don't worry." he finished, they both raised their fists and threw them in for a fist bump. He then turned to his ship and walked inside, the door closing. In front of the ships, a spacebridge opened up, on the other side was Cybertron. The ships all one by one took off into the large vortex, until Jetfire lead the aerial bots inside, seconds later it closed. This marked the end of the battle for Earth.

Then all of the sudden, loud footsteps were heard, they all looked to see Grimlock walking over, they thought he was going back to Cybertron with Ultra Magnus.

"My equipment's as good as ruined!" Ratchet fell over, defeated. They all chuckled at the old medic's attitude but Grimlock turned his head in confusion.

Optimus walked over to the Dinobot, "Agent Fowler may not take this very well but...welcome to Team Prime, Grimlock." Optimus greeted the lovable titan into the team.

Blackwolf shook his head, chuckling at Ratchet's display, he looked outside to see his beloved Arcee, he smiled and slowly walked out of the hangar to finally spend time with her, alone for the first time since he was infected by the virus. Once he was in arms reach he placed his servos on both of her shoulders.

"Hey you." she greeted quietly.

"Hey." he responded, she turned, meeting his optics with her gorgeous blues, he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, he had his wrapped around her waist, he felt her moan lightly into the kiss, after several minutes of kissing they separated, both panting.

They then sat down and watched the beautiful sunset, hours passed by unexpectedly, he looked to her and saw that she had fallen into sleep mode when she laid her head on his lap. He smiled and laid a servo on her shoulder, keeping her safe.

He looked up at the night sky and sent his own message to go across the stars to all who receive it.

 _'My name is Blackwolf, once known as Riptide, and I send this message to any Decepticon who receives it...leave planet Earth alone, cause Team Prime's ready, and if you try to hurt any of my family, I can promise you that it will be your greatest regret, and trust me, I have no regrets, except letting your sorry afts live, let that encourage you to stay away, you can have the most powerful weapon ever created and use it against us, but we will never stop fighting, for there's more to all of us, than meets the eye.'_


End file.
